Returning To My Past - Edited And Re-Worked
by l3liss
Summary: Tormented in high school by her peers; Bella flees to Jacksonville, Florida. A phone call from her mother two years later, sends her home. She wants retribution against those who hurt her. And she'll stop at nothing to get revenge. This is a Re-Work from the original! Rated M- Language, Lemons, and Teenage Antics- Non Cannon Pairings.
1. Chapter One - Back To Hell

_**Disclaimer**_ :_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Summary**_-_ Tormented in high school by her peers; Bella flees to Jacksonville, Florida. A phone call from her mother two years later, sends her home. No one recognizes her. She meets up with an old friend, and gains a new one. She wants retribution against those who hurt her. And she'll stop at nothing to get revenge._

**o0o0o0o - Chapter One - Back To Hell - o0o0o0o**

"Flight seven-ninety-two is now boarding at gate four."

The screeching sound of the announcers voice was wreaking havoc on my already pounding head. I closed my eyes one last time to pull myself together, and to try and gain just a little more strength to go through with this new nightmare.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?"

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

"Yea. I think so." I replied.

"You know… if anything happens… if you want to come back… our door is always open."

The sincerity in his voice eased a little of my discomfort towards the whole situation, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Phil." I said, as I finally stood and reached for my carry on bag. "Well, I should probably get going."

"Call us when you get there." He said, walking towards me with his arms extended. When he closed the distance, he wrapped them lightly around my shoulders. "Your aunt will have my ass if you don't." He said, chuckling.

"I will." I sighed, into his shoulder. "I'll miss you both."

"Awe, Sweetie. We'll miss you too." He replied, pulling away.

I wiped the stray tear that managed to free itself from my burning eyes. This was so much harder than I thought it would be.

"Bye." I whispered, as I turned and walked towards the gate that was announced.

"Bella!"

"Yea?" I said, turning quickly.

"I'm proud of you."

I gave him a weak smile, turned, and made my way towards the contraption that would undoubtedly, bring me back to hell.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"Swan!"_

_The thunderous voice came from the entrance of the cafeteria, and I tensed almost immediately. I didn't turn. I pretended I didn't hear. The sound of laughing, caused an immediate shudder to run down my spine. Something was going to happen._

_"Deaf now too, Swan?"_

_The voice was coming closer. Closing my eyes, I willed it to go away. My disgusting tray of cafeteria food, clattered when he slammed his hands down onto the table in front of me._

_"I don't like being ignored." He said, a slight growl to his voice._

_I learned a long time ago, it was never a good idea to look into his eyes. So keeping them down, I stuttered a response. "W… wh… wha… what?"_

_I fidgeted in my seat, shredding the napkin that had found purchase in my hands, waiting for him to respond._

_"Wait a second!" He said, suddenly. I took a chance and looked up shortly, to try and read his face. Nothing. I shouldn't have been surprised. "Are you wearing makeup?"_

_Mom decided this morning that I needed a new look to help gain friends. I didn't care. But she was relentless in her argument and I finally gave in too her demands. She spend an hour creating the new Izzy Swan. I only wish now that I didn't back down to her so quickly._

_I didn't answer. Hell, it was a rhetorical question._

_"That's just rich." He said, laughing. "Jared! Quil! Get over here. Look at the new Izzy Swan!" His loud voice carried through the small, silent cafeteria._

_"Please don't." I whispered. I knew what was coming. It's happened on an almost daily basis, since I was ten._

_"Excuse me?" He replied. "Did you say something?"_

_"Please." I tried again._

_Quil and Jared showed up moments later. Both of them took a seat directly in front of me. Their stares were common and un-nerving._

_"What up, Paul?" Quil replied, as he stretched his legs and kicked me under the table._

_Flinching, I began running scenarios through my head. How do I make a quick escape and remain intact?"_

_"Izzy here's decided to try and become something better looking on the eye." Paul said, nodding his towards me._

_"It's a shame it'll never work though." Jared quipped up quickly._

_My eyes began to burn. I would not cry in front of them, though. Crying only made them more cruel and determined._

_"I agree, Jared." Paul smirked back to him. "By the way Swan… what are you doing here?" He asked, as he returned his attention back to me._

_"And eating too!" Quil said, cutting in. "I thought we all decided she would skip lunch for the rest of the year. Wouldn't want you to break a chair again, would we?" He said, laughing._

_I was again reminded of the time that Jacob kicked the chair out from under me in math, last year._

_"Oh, lunch is here!" Embry said excitedly, as he sat down beside me. His elbow jutted out and hit me in the arm on his way down. That'll bruise later. Another bruise. Great!_

_He reached in front of me and grabbed my tray of food, and placed it in front of himself._

_"Meat loaf, Swan? Really?" He eyed the tray with a look of disgust on his face. "Screw it. If I eat it fast, then maybe I won't taste it much." He said, as he began shoveling my untouched lunch into his mouth._

_"Why are you here, Swan?" Paul said again, as he finally lowered himself into a seat._

_"I don't know." I whispered, as I reached down to grab my bag. I touched nothing but floor. Where was my bag?_

_"Look at what we have here." Came a crackling voice from behind me. Leah._

_I turned slowly to try and give her my best glare._

_"Ha! That's kind of amusing, Swan." She said, noticing the look I gave her. Holding the bag with one hand, she reached over my shoulder to the tray of food that was practically gone, and grabbed the carton of milk._

_"Hey! I was going to drink that." Embry said, as he tried to grab it back from her._

_"Can it, Embry." She said, glaring back at him._

_He visibly slouched back a bit, but then perked back up at whatever Leah was doing behind me. Laughter erupted from everyone in the cafeteria as Leah poured the almost full container of chocolate milk into my backpack. I began to shiver slightly as the cold seeped through my clothes._

_"Guys, leave her alone." Came the voice of my best and only friend, from the left._

_"Oh, Angela." Paul said, shaking his head. "She brings this on herself."_

_"How?" She demanded. "What has she ever done to you?"_

_She turned her attention to me, after she was satisfied with the glare she gave the rest of the group._

_"Come on, Bella."_

_"She shouldn't have been here in the first place, Angela." Jared snapped. "The pale-face needs to be outside. That's where animals belong." He continued, reaching over to grab the last bit of food off my, I mean Embry's, tray._

_"Let's just go, Angela." I said, finally standing. Leah shoved my , now destroyed, backpack into my arms._

_Angela turned her sad eyes towards me. "Yea, lets."_

_We quickly, together, brushed past Leah and made our way to the closest exit, which just happened to be outside._

_"I'm sorry, Izzy." Angela said, as we perched against the wall to avoid as much of the rain as possible._

_"It's not your fault, Ange… Please don't apologize for them."_

_"Someone needs too." She replied. Her sad eyes were burning into mine._

_She maneuvered herself quickly and gave me a brief hug, to lend me whatever support she could._

_"I think I'm going to go through with dad's idea." I finally managed to say as I looked down at my hands._

_"Jacksonville?" She said. The sadness was invading her voice._

_"Yea."_

_"I wish you wouldn't leave." She said, after a long moment. The disappointment was evident in her tone. "I'd miss you something fierce." She continued, as she turned to smile at me._

_"I'll miss you to, Angela." I said, pulling her in again for another hug. "But we can still call, text, email…" I tried to lessen the intensity of the conversation._

_"Yea… I guess." She sighed, heavily. Grabbing her bag and hoisting it on to her shoulder she said, " I need to go to the library quick to check on this book for our science essay… you coming?"_

_"I think I'm going to stay here. Enjoy a few minutes of peace." I said, looking out towards the forest that extended from the back of the school._

_"Okay, I'll see you in gym?" She asked, nervously._

_"Yea. Later Angela."_

_She sighed and then turned and quickly made her way towards the outside entrance to the library, and then disappeared silently through the door._

_I stood there for a moment contemplating the decisions that needed to be made. Dad said that I could go stay with my aunt and uncle in Jacksonville for a while too, as he put it, "get away from the bullshit." I've been mulling over it for the last week or so, and the decision was becoming clearer and clearer every passing day. My personal hell was surely going to drown me if I continued on like this. The depths of which I was plummeting were going to pull me under and there would be no option of resurfacing. I needed to do this._

_"Is that smoke?" Came a deep voice from beside me. I got so lost in my own head that I didn't even hear him approach. As always, I didn't answer. There was no reason to bait him. "Thinking can get you into trouble, Swan." He said, after the clear sign was lit, that I wasn't going to respond._

_I pulled the strap of my bag higher up onto my shoulder, and began to turn._

_"Don't trip." He yelled, with a small hint of amusement in his tone._

_I didn't register what he said until I started falling. Somehow, the lace to my sneaker became untied and he stepped on the offending string. When I moved my foot to begin walking, it was pinned back and the result was a face plant into the mud. Putting my hands in front of myself, I pushed up slowly._

_"Miss Swan, Mr. Lahote, is there a problem out here?" The principle said, as he walked up to the disturbing scene. I didn't get a chance to respond, as Paul jumped in to talk to him._

_"Not at all Mr. Lawson. Izzy here tripped over her shoe lace and fell… I was just helping her up." He reached down and grabbed my arm roughly, and dragged me back up to a standing position._

_"Miss. Swan?" He asked, turning to look at me._

_"Yea… Sorry." I said, as I tried to brush the mud from the dress my mother made me put on this morning._

_"You should be more careful. Your clumsiness is only going to cause future incidents. Thank Mr. Lahote here, and then move back into the building please. The bell's about to ring." He said after a short pause._

_I hid the scowl that was surly working its way to my lips, and then turned towards Paul. The satisfied smirk across his face irritated me. In that moment my decision was final. I knew what I needed… no had… to do. Grabbing my backpack, I threw it over my shoulder. With one more glance to the principle and then to Paul I responded. "Thank you." I turned on my heel and then marched towards the parking lot, to the right of the building._

_"Miss. Swan, that is not the way to class." Mr. Lawson called, when he realized I was indeed moving in the wrong direction. But I didn't care. My decision was final._

A soft nudge on my shoulder woke me. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep.

"Miss, sorry to wake you, but we'll be landing shortly. I need you to put your seat into the upright position and fasten your belt, please."

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and then placed my seat into its rightful position, just as the attendant turned and proceeded down the isle. The dream left me reeling. I hadn't dreamt about them in such a long time. They were unwelcome and left a sense of unease deep within.

I hated that even after two years, they still got to me. That they still affected me as much as they did. I tried to leave that piece of me behind, but eventually the old me reared its head and tried to break through the barrier I had carefully tried to erect.

The moment my mother called me, caused a whole new strand of emotions to break through. The most dominated though… anger. I was pissed. I was perfectly content in the new life I had created for myself in Jacksonville. I may not have had many friends, because making them proved difficult with my past constantly coming between the people around me and myself, but I had changed.

My Aunt Joy and Uncle Phil, helped me to realize that I didn't have to be that person anymore. That I didn't have to be that weak soul that people walked all over to make them feel better about themselves. So, I did what I had to do to change. Upon my arrival to Jacksonville, I started a new routine. Running helped me to clear my mind. I left all my doubts and insecurities on the pavement behind me.

My aunt helped to boost my self esteem by taking me to a salon every other weekend. Her rule, "If you feel good about yourself, then no one's comments can bring you down," helped.

Money was never an issue in the household. My uncle ran his own firm, and in return the rewards from it were substantial. My aunt had her own interior design company, which also provided income. They weren't 'rich' by any means, but they were well off.

When I first arrived, my aunt decided to take me under her wing, so to speak. I started working part time under her, and earned a significant amount of money. They only issue I had? They wouldn't let me buy anything with it. It was an almost constant argument. Actually, it was the only thing we ever argued about. They couldn't have children themselves, so they took their time with me, as their chance to provide everything they could for a child. It irritated me, but in the end they always won. So everything I've ever made over the last two years, was saved. I could never repay them for what they gave to me. For what they taught me. As cliché as it is, they were the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel of the life that I had.

When mom called last week, asking me to come home because she needed help in the diner that her and Sue were opening, I was ready to scream. I left that life behind because I didn't want it anymore. I love my parents. I always will. But sometimes, you have to sacrifice some things in order to be happy. The relationship with my parents was always strained… at best. I never understood why they never sided with me on anything.

My uncle pulled me aside after, I not so nicely, told my mother, Renee, that I would have to think about it and call her back. He asked me why I was so upset. And I explained everything as best as an eighteen year old could. He knew about everything I went through here. They were easy to talk too. When he told me that he thought I should go, I just about had a panic attack. My old insecurities reared their ugly head and I asked if they were tired of me already. When he explained that it was better to face the bullshit that happened and to get the answers to the questions I've been harboring for so long, I knew he was right.

So here I was. Sitting on this plane, that just landed in Seattle Washington. I was in no rush. With the recent anger surfacing, I'm sure that I'd smack someone who would accidentally bump into me on their exit. All I needed was to call my father at a police station because I was arrested for assault. So I waited. When the passengers were finally thinned down enough, I reached into my pocket and sent a quick text to Angela, on the phone I retrieved.

_Just landed. Gate two. Will be at baggage claim shortly - xx Bella_

Her text came almost immediately.

_See you soon - xx Ange_

Placing the phone back into my pocket, I reached up and grabbed my carry on bag from the compartment above the seat. Turning, I made my way for the exit.

My last thought before stepping over the threshold… I really hope I don't regret this.

_**Author's Note**_ _- I decided to clean up the original Returning To My Past. When I started, I ended up adding a lot more then what was originally there. The original can still be found under my profile, for the time being. It will be removed as soon as I have all of the new chapters posted here. I've gotten a ton done, and my sole focus has been on re-working this. I hope it meets up to your expectations, and you enjoy it as much as you did the original. Reviews are nice... but not necessary for me to post. Enjoy - Christina - aka - l3liss_


	2. Chapter Two - Really Home

**o0o0o0o - Chapter 2 - Really Home - o0o0o0o**

As I rounded the corner, I noticed Angela leaning against a support beam near the baggage belt. I saw her almost immediately. Her eyes were scanning the crowd that formed as people were pushing past each other to get to their bags. If I wasn't so nervous, I probably would have been laughing. She was giving dirty looks to the people that got just a little bit too close for her comfort. One person visibly bumped into her side, and her hand flexed and then balled into a fist. It was funny, and I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as I walked closer. She heard me, and glared.

"Problem?" She asked.

"Nah… I just don't think dad would like picking us up from the Seattle Sheriffs Department, Ange. Trust me… I wanted to knock a few of them on their asses too." I said, as I stepped up beside her.

"Izzy?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Angela?" I asked back.

She cracked a smile, and then closed the distance between us. Her arms stretched out and she wrapped them around my shoulders. I held on to her, longer than I normally would. The hug brought a sense of relief, and helped to ease my nerves a bit. "I missed you." She whispered, as she broke the contact. She brought her hands up and cupped the side of my face. "I didn't even recognize you!"

I laughed lightly as she dropped her hands to her side. "Yea… I grew up." I said, as I moved towards the belt to find my bags. "Come on, we'll talk in the car… lets get out of this place before we both do something that will get us into trouble."

We quickly found my bags without too much incident. I may have accidentally, on purpose bumped into someone because their voice was just a bit too annoying on my tender ears, but a quick 'sorry', ended the confrontation before it really even started.

When we had the bags placed securely in the backseat of Angela's black Durango, we climbed in and headed out of the crowded airport.

"You look incredible, Izzy." She began the conversation shortly after pulling onto the highway that would begin our three hour trek home.

"Bella."

"What?" She asked.

"It's Bella now." I said, glancing out of the window. The city lights were illuminating the night sky and it was beautiful.

"Oh." She said. It was silent again for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Angela and I have always had a peaceful relationship. We could sit in silence for hours and we would always be at ease. Sometimes, conversation just wasn't needed. Just a sense that someone was there with you, made a shining difference. "No glasses?" She asked after a while.

"Nope. Corrective surgery last year… What about you?"

"Contacts." She said chuckling. "I got tired of losing my glasses. And, with the constant rain, as always, they became more of a hindrance."

"You look great, Angela." I said. And she did. Long gone was that nerdy best friend, that had her hair in a pony tale and glasses that hung off the tip of her nose.

She used my words from earlier as she smiled. "I grew up."

We both started laughing at our ridiculously formal conversation. This just wasn't us.

"I cant wait until everyone see's you." She said, shaking her head. "God, I'm glad you're home."

Bile started to burn my throat at the thought of 'everyone' seeing me. I only came home to help mom with the diner until she could find more staff, and too finish the last month of high school. My intentions were to high-tale it out of there as soon as I possibly could. I could honestly care less about what everyone else thought.

"Ange? Who knows about me coming home?" I asked.

She looked at me briefly before turning her eyes back to the road. "No one. I didn't tell anyone. It wasn't my place, and I kind of thought the surprise would be comical enough." She said, grinning.

"Good." I rushed out. "I don't want anyone to know who I am."

"How are you going to manage that?" She asked.

"Well… You had trouble recognizing me… and you're my best friend!" I said playfully, as I reached over and lightly shoved her shoulder.

"Indeed." She giggled.

"One of my requests to dad, if he wanted me to come back, was to go to the school and explain that I wanted to be known as Bella Dwyer."

"Dwyer?" She asked, as she lifted an eyebrow.

"My aunt and uncle's last name. I still had to be registered as Swan, but the less that people know, the better. I don't plan on sticking around too long anyways."

"You don't think that people are going to question the new girl?" She asked.

"Just another pale-face, Angela." I said, sighing.

It got quiet for a moment and I cringed at the memories that were brought back with my sudden comment.

_"Hey pale-face! You don't deserve to be here… It's not like anyone on this reservation will ever see you as anything to look at. You're just a pathetic waste of space. No one wants you."_

"I always hated them calling you that, you know."

"I know. But, it doesn't change the fact that, that's what I am." I said, as I rested my head on the back of the seat.

"No, you're not. You're half Quileute." She quipped. "And you have just as much right to be there as anyone else. So, stop doubting yourself."

I was a bit surprised with her sudden and short outburst. We've had this discussion many times before. My father, Charlie, is Quileute and he met my mother, Renee, at a convention in Seattle. Shortly after they met they married, and nine months later I arrived.

"Yea… yea." Was my intelligent response.

She gazed over at me for a moment, trying to gauge my emotions, and when she was satisfied that a majority of the negativity was gone, she smiled and turned back to the road.

"You know… they're not the same anymore."

"Who?" I asked.

"Sam's gang. At least, that's what everyone calls them now."

"And I care… because?" I couldn't help the little bit of hostility that rose to the surface.

"Just thought that you'd like to know." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They don't really talk to anyone. They keep to themselves. A couple of them are still assholes, but they aren't publicly mean to anyone anymore." She said. How she managed to say all that in one breath was beyond me.

"I'm not the same anymore, Ange." I said, picking at the invisible link on my oversized hooded sweatshirt. "I've changed too." I sighed.

"I know." She reached over and patted me lightly on my arm.

Laying my head back against the headrest again, I signed and closed my eyes.

_"Trick - or - treat" Angela and I both said, as the door opened, revealing an older, tiny woman, holding a bowl full of candy._

_"And what do we have here?" The woman said, looking us both over. "A kitty cat." She said to Angela, as she placed the sugary sweets in her bag. "And…"_

_"Arial!" I smiled. "The Little Mermaid."_

_"How precious." She quickly placed the candy into my opened sack. "You two be careful out here." She said, as she turned to close the door._

_"Thank you!" We both yelled, before the door closed completely._

_Angela and I both closed our sacks up quickly, smiled at each other, then turned to walk down the stairs and out into the quiet night. We hadn't made it far before the sack was ripped out of my hand, and laughter erupted behind us._

_"Hey give it back!" I shouted at Quil, as he opened the bag and pulled out a piece of candy._

_"I don't think so." He said, popping a tootsie roll into his mouth. "I think I know where this needs to go." He said, after he swallowed the chocolate._

_"And where is that, Quil?" Jared said, coming to stand behind him._

_Quil smiled back at him, and then turned his attention back to us. "Off the First Beach cliffs."_

_Jared laughed loudly and they both disappeared down the road and into the darkness._

_"Aw, Izzy." Angela said from beside me._

_"It's okay. Angela. I think I'm going to go home." I turned and started walking back towards my house. A small hand came to rest inside mine and I looked over to Angela's sad face. "What are you doing?" I asked._

_"We're going back to your house, silly!" She said. "We can watch the Simpson's Halloween Special, and stay up eating the popcorn balls your mom made. And then we can split up the candy in my bag." She said, excitedly._

_"I cant take your candy, Angela."_

_"You're not. We're going to share… You know why?" She asked, stopping and looking directly into my eyes._

_"Why?" I asked, defeated._

_"Because we're best friends. And that's what best friends do." She smiled. She tugged my hand and we began walking a bit faster towards my house. "Besides… we need to get crazy sick off of chocolate, because I don't want to do the spelling test tomorrow." She said seriously, and I started to laugh._

"Bella… hey Bella, we're almost there."

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Hell, I fell asleep again.

"Sorry, Angela." I said, wiping my eyes.

"No worries, Hon. I figured that you needed it." She paused for a breath and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You were talking in your sleep." I flushed at the thought of mentioning my inner battle out loud. In my sleep at that. "Vampire?" She asked. "Really, Bella?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about the dream that I had and where the hell I would reference a vampire. And then it hit me and I started laughing.

"You remember the Halloween when we were eight?" I asked, and she nodded. "That night when we got back to my house, we watched the Simpson's special."

"Yea, I remember… don't know what that has to do with vampires, though." She said, raising her eyebrow.

I laughed a little and then continued. "Grandpa ran in the room with a stake and said 'we must kill the boy', and then Marge, his mom said, 'No! He cant help it if he's a vampire!' and then Grandpa said 'A vampire?', and he screamed and ran out of the room." I shook my head at the ridiculous memory.

Angela started laughing. Hard. "Oh my god. I remember that." She said, swiping a tear from her face. "Your dad freaked out when we grabbed two pencils and started chasing him through the house, threatening to stake the tick!"

"Yes!" I gasped, through my laughter. I missed this. I missed her.

We both quieted down shortly after, and the rest of the ride was relatively quiet. When we reached the 'Welcome To LaPush' sign, I tensed up. "Here we go." I whispered.

"I'm right here, Bella." Angela said, sending me a small smile.

The scenery didn't change. It looked exactly as it did when I left two years ago. In the distance you could hear the waves crashing against the jagged rocks. The smell of rain permeated the air around us. The truck that sat behind Billy's house was in exactly the same spot it's always been in. The flower pots on Mrs. Clines porch, were in the exact same spot, with the same flowers growing in them. The streets were silent. No one was out. Everyone was nestled into their homes, doing whatever it was they did.

Jacksonville was loud. People were out, all the time. The streets always had cars on them and there were always buildings going up at a constant rate. It took a lot of time for me to get use to the busy streets, and constant noise. I guess I'd just have to adjust again.

We arrived at my old home fairly quickly. The small two story house didn't look any different either. Dad's cruiser was parked in the driveway, a sure sign that he was, indeed, home.

"Home sweet home." Angela said, pulling up behind the cruiser, and turning off the engine.

"Yea."

"First step is getting out of the car, Bella." Angela said, noticing my delayed movement.

I quickly climbed out of the car and retrieved my bags from the back, and the silently made my way up the three stairs that led to the front door. The door was unlocked when I turned the handle. I wasn't surprised in the least that it wasn't locked. It was LaPush. Nothing happened here. Walking through the main entrance, I dropped my bags onto the floor and turned to my very surprised, yet happy, parents.

"I'm home." I whispered.

Mom, quickly jumped up and ambushed me with hugs. "Oh dear! I missed you so much. We didn't expect you for another hour or so."

"We didn't stop to eat." Angela said from beside me. "We wanted to get back as soon as possible."

"Well then… let me go warm up some food. Spaghetti okay?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer as she brushed past me and into the kitchen.

"Hey. I need to go." Angela said from behind me. "You going to school tomorrow?" She asked.

I turned around and hugged her quick. "Yea… Mind picking me up? I really don't want to ride around in dad's car." I said.

"Of course. I'll see you around seven-thirty?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"Okay. See you later… Bye Charlie!" She said before disappearing out the door.

My dad stood from the recliner and walked towards me. Giving me a very awkward one armed hug, that included a brief pat on my back he said, "Welcome home, Bells… I'm heading to bed… I have an early shift tomorrow… Only stayed up to make sure you got in okay." He turned, and made his escape towards the stairs. He stopped on the third step and turned back towards me. "We missed you."

"Missed you too, Dad."

He nodded and then turned and continued his climb up the stairs.

I stood in the entry way for a second, rubbing my eyebrow.

"Bella!" My mom's shouting, signaled that I had been standing there longer than I had thought.

"Coming." I yelled.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, where there was already a plate of steaming pasta waiting for me.

I took a couple of bites, while my mother sat across the table from me. Staring.

"You look amazing, Bella."

"Thanks." I said, taking another bite of food. "When do I start at the diner?" I asked.

"I thought you'd like to settle back in here before you start. So how does Friday sound?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I said as I shoveled more food into my mouth. "Everything set at school for me?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Yea. The teachers have all been informed that you are to be addressed as Bella Dwyer, for personal reasons that we refused to disclose' per your fathers request of course."

Finishing off my plate of food I stretched and yawned. How can I still be tired? Mom stood from her spot and grabbed my dishes quickly. "You go on to bed, sweetie." She said. She turned her back to me as she rinsed the dishes quickly and then placed them into the dishwasher. When she was done she turned back around and walked the short distance to me. She placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Hon. It's good to have you home."

She left the room soon after, I'm sure she was going to bed herself. It was already past ten, and if they were anything like what they use to be, then they usually climbed into bed around eight. After a few minutes, I stood from my chair and made my way back to the living room to grab my bags. They weren't there. Mom must have taken them to my room. Turning, I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom that, surprise, hadn't changed at all. The bed still had the same comforter on it that it did two years ago. The pictures on the walls were still there. And my desk was still littered with books and paper. My bags were sitting on the floor beside the bed. Rushing over, I grabbed the smallest, that held my nightclothes. Opening it quickly I pulled out a pair of grey yoga pants and a tee-shirt.

Quickly changing, I climbed into bed. The blankets were warm, and the heat soothed the cold that threatened to seep through. Closing my eyes, I willed the dreams to stay away, and I let sleep take me.


	3. Chapter Three - First Day Back

_**Disclaimer**_ _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**o0o0o0o - Chapter 3 - First Day Back - o0o0o0o**_

_"Alright class, settle down." Mrs. West said, as she walked into the classroom, carrying a large box of painting supplies. "Today, we're going to be working on your painting techniques." She threw the box of paint and supplies onto her desk and then glared at the few people in the back of the room, that had yet to quiet down. "I need one volunteer from each table, to please come up and get your supplies."_

_Angela quickly stood from her seat next to me and walked up to the front. She returned moments later with a few large glass containers filled with homemade paint, brushes and paper._

_"Oh! This is going to be fun!" She exclaimed._

_"Yea. Do you know what you're going to paint?" I asked, after everything was placed on the table._

_I didn't hear her answer. My ears focused on the snickering going on directly behind me. "Mrs. West?"_

_"Yes Leah?" Mrs. West answered._

_"There's a lump in my blue paint. May I exchange it for a new one?"_

_"Yes, Dear. Come on up and I'll give you another one." Mrs. West turned and began rummaging through the box of leftover supplies that she had placed on the floor._

_A few minutes passed, as I picked up my brush and started painting a pasture, or maybe a cornfield? My design obviously hadn't taken any particular shape yet._

_The gasps of the other children around the room, made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Something was going to happen. And unfortunately my instincts were correct._

_I felt it before I actually saw it. It felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of water, directly over the back of my head. I stood quickly, knocking my chair out from under me with the force. The loud clatter of the plastic hitting the floor made everyone around the room stop what they were doing and look up._

_And then the laughter started._

_"Miss. Swan?" The teacher asked, walking up to me._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. West. Her bag was on the floor, and I didn't see it. I tripped." Leah said._

_She was lying._

_I turned to look at her. The smirk was barely noticeable, but I saw it. She pointed down to my bag that was lying on the floor. I didn't put that there! It was right beside my chair._

_"Izzy… I'm sure I've told you multiple times before, you cannot just leave your things laying in the middle of the isle. It's dangerous if people cannot see it while walking by. They can trip and hurt themselves." The teacher spat at me. "Go to the office. Use your time there to reflect on what has happened today in this classroom and the disaster it could've caused, if Leah hadn't caught herself."_

_"What about me?" I whispered. "I have paint all over me."_

_"Yes well… Have Mr. Lawson, call your parents."_

_I bent at the waste to grab my bag as Leah bent to meet me half way._

_"See you later, Smurf." She whispered, with a grin on her face._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Reaching over, I shoved the loud, annoying clock from the table that sat beside my bed. It slammed hard, and very loudly onto the floor. But… it stopped making that god awful noise. Success!

The dreams were coming on more frequently lately, in vivid detail. I hated it. I was exhausted.

I sat up slowly and shoved the blankets away. First day back to school.

Groaning, I climbed out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. Shower first. Maybe that would make me feel, at least a little bit better.

Rushing through my morning routine, shower, shaving and brushing my teeth, I made it back to my bedroom in under half an hour. With not much time left before Angela arrived, I glanced at my still unpacked bag. "What in the hell am I going to wear?" I said to myself. Moving to the first bag and unzipping it, I grabbed the first pair of jeans at the top of the stack. "Levi's it is." I muttered to myself as I threw them on the bed. Grabbing the red camisole that sat at the top of the pile next to the jeans, completed the outfit. It would have to be good enough.

I quickly got dressed, and with minimal fuss, found my hair dryer. Drying my hair quickly, I let it lay flat and not completely lifeless. "Screw it, Bella. It isn't going to get any better than this." I said to myself as I threw on some lip-gloss, and glanced at myself in the mirror.

Finding my red high tops, and throwing them on, I was officially ready. Or at least, as ready as I was going to get.

Grabbing my bag off the chair, I left the room, closing the door silently behind me.

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" Mom asked, when she heard me walk into the kitchen. She was on her hands and knees in front of the fridge with a huge bucket of water and a scrub brush.

"Mom? What are you doing?" I asked, smirking.

"Your father put a plate of pasta in here last night, and when I went to get something off of the shelf it knocked the plate over. There's sauce all over the bottom of the fridge." She said, shaking her head.

"Oh. Well… Angela should be here shortly." I said as I reached past her and grabbed an apple off of the shelf.

"I'll be at the diner later on if you need anything. Just stop in." She said as she dropped the scrubber into the bucket and stood. When she turned to look at me , the expression on her face was hard to read.

"You okay?" I asked, as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Dear. You're stunning." She said, nodding.

"Um… thanks?" I replied.

"I can see now that we wont be able to keep the boys away." She signed. "I suspect your dad is going to be getting into a lot of arguments with other fathers."

"I highly doubt that mom." I said. "I'm not really interested in getting to know the 'boys' around here. I just want to finish school." I said, as I air quoted boys.

"I know, Sweetie." She said, cutting me off before I had a chance to say anything else.

"Bella? You ready?" Angela, called out as she walked through the front door. I'd have to thank her later for stopping the uncomfortable conversation.

"Um. Yea." I said, as I grabbed my discarded backpack off the chair. "Mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?" I asked as I walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She shook her head 'yes', and then I turned and moved towards the front door.

Angela was three steps ahead of me, and in no time at all, we both climbed into her idling truck. She glanced at me briefly before she shifted into reverse and backed out of the driveway. Pausing again for another moment, she shifted into drive and headed into the direction of the high school . Joy!

My nerves kicked in with a vengeance as soon as the school became visible. Angela noticed of course and she reached over and patted me on my knee. "It'll be okay, Bella…"

I cut her off before she could continue with her reassurances. "I know Ange."

She parked the truck near the back of the lot and I wasted no time. Climbing out I grabbed my bag and shoved the strap, roughly, over my shoulder. When Angela came around to my side, she patted me lightly on the back. Glancing quickly at her, she gave me a small smile. "Let's get this over with." She said. She nudged me lightly, to motivate me to start moving my feet, and together we started walking towards the main entrance.

"Everyone's staring at you." Angela whispered as she elbowed me lightly in my arm. Tearing my eyes from the pavement in front of me, I glanced around. Sure enough… every set of eyes were on me.

"Yea.. Can see that, Angela." I said, as I picked up the pace slightly. I pushed through the front entrance and made my way quickly to the main office.

The secretary was slouched over some papers licking donut glaze from her fingers. Coughing, to notify her of my presence, she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, after eyeing me, and then Angela.

"Um, yea. I'm supposed to start today. My father, Charlie Swan, registered me last week. I need to pick up my schedule."

She stared at me for a moment longer and then said , "you've changed quite a bit Isabella. I never would've recognized you." Smiling, she turned her attention to the cluster on top of her desk . Rummaging through the madness to, I assume, find my schedule.

I smirked at Angela who was smiling brightly. "Yea. I seem to be getting that a lot lately."

The ruffle of paper lasted a little bit longer than I expected. Then the secretary looked up, excitedly. "Well, here we are." She handed me the brightly colored yellow paper (my schedule) "Have your teachers sign this please." She said as she handed me a small card. "I'm sure you remember your way around, but if you need any assistance, I'm sure that Angela wouldn't mind helping?" She stopped for a moment, taking a much needed breath of air before continuing. "We've notified your teachers that you are to be addressed as Bella Dwyer, per your fathers request." She questioned me silently with her eyes. I'm sure she was trying to get an answer on to why this was requested in the first place. When I didn't respond, she sighed and then continued. "I think that covers just about everything. Have a good day, Dear."

Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me back out into the hallway that was slowly filling with people. She not so lightly snatched the schedule out of my hand and began comparing mine with hers. "We've only got English and Gym together, but we have the same lunch hour." She said, as we began our trek to first period, English.

"It's okay." I replied. "Let's just get this done and over with."

We walked over the threshold into Advanced English, moments later. I quickly made my way to the desk in the front of the room, and handed the teacher the card that I really saw absolutely no sense in. He signed it quickly and then handed it back to me. "You can take the empty desk next to Angela." He said.

I rushed to the spot I was directed too, which just happened to be near the back of the filling classroom. When the final bell rang the teacher, who I now knew was Mr. Banner, clapped his hands loudly to gain the attention of everyone in the room. "Class we have a new student today. Miss Dwyer, would you please stand and introduce yourself."

I sighed, and stood slowly from my desk. I really didn't understand why teachers did this, and I loathed it. But, I complied. "I'm Bella. I just moved here from Jacksonville, and I'm staying with my aunt and uncle. There really isn't much more to know about me." Sighing again, I sat back down.

"Welcome to LaPush, Bella." Mr. Banner said after a short pause. "Class today we'll be reading silently from the play we're currently working on, Macbeth. Please use this time to your advantage." He sat down in his chair, and opened the newspaper that had previously been sitting on his desk.

I opened the book that was sitting on the corner of my desk, and began reading.

_Scene 1- Thunder and lightning. Enter three witches. First Witch- When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain? Second Witch - When the hurly- burley's done. When the battle's lost and won. Third Witch - That will be ere the set of sun._

A snort drew my attention away from the pages before me, and I looked towards the creator of the noise. Angela! Her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter; her hand was covering her mouth to conceal any noise that was trying to break free. Reaching down into my bag, I pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

_What has you so amused? - Me_

I slid the paper onto her desk quickly, and returned my eyes to the book that I was trying, but failing, to read. A few moments later the paper was back on my desk.

_You seem to be getting a lot of attention - Angela_

_What do you mean? - Me_

I slid the paper back to her and then sat back in my chair. She scribbled a quick response and then passed it back.

_Jared asked who my new friend was. - Angela_

My eyes shot up from the paper and darted around the room. I didn't see him anywhere, and I was beginning to think my best friend was losing her mind.

_Jared? - Me_

I tossed the paper back on her desk and waited for a reply. It came soon after.

_Yes, Bella. He's sitting right in front of me! - Angela_

I tore my eyes from the paper and zeroed in on, who I now knew was, Jared. He changed, a lot. He looked as if he grew a foot or so, since the last time I had seen him. His muscles were extremely pronounced under the tee-shirt he was wearing. His legs stretched under the seat of the desk directly in front of him. His jaw was clenched shut. I grabbed my pencil and began writing again.

_That's Jared? When the hell did he get so… big? - Me_

My hand was shaking when I passed the note back to Angela. I hadn't realized how much seeing them would effect me. But instead of past feelings of dread… all I felt now was… rage. _"You should stop trying pale-face. No one here respects you. No one here will ever like you. You'll never be worth more than the shit I walked through this morning on my way to school."_ Jared's constant ribbing about me being a pale-face, lingered in my memory. Longer than I would've liked.

Sighing, I reached for the note that was passed back.

_They all look like that now, Bella. Tall. Short hair. Built. You'll see when we get to gym.- Angela_

Tearing my eyes from the paper, I looked back over just in time to see Jared drop a note on Angela's desk. She opened it quickly and covered her mouth as another low snort sounded out. And then it hit me…

_They're all in the same gym class?- Me_

She read the note quickly and then sighed, before she began writing.

_Yea. They have the same lunch block, too. - Angela_

The weight of her words were dragging me down. I didn't want to face any of them. The past memories of lunch hours reeked havoc on my brain.

_Great!- Me_

I'm sure she noticed the sarcasm in my written word, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she passed me the paper that Jared had previously passed to her.

_Angela, who's your friend?- Jared_

I shook my head slowly, and before I could say anything the other piece of paper was tossed over.

_He has no clue, Bella - Angela_

_I know. Lets keep it that way. - Me_

After my short response I closed both notes and sent them back over. Angela looked determined as she began writing at a furious pace.

_Maybe this is what they need to knock them back a few steps. - Angela_

Her response had me confused, and I let her know as much.

_What do you mean? - Me_

When the paper came sailing back at me, I didn't waste time opening it.

_Have you looked at yourself lately? As soon as we stepped out of my truck, all eyes were on you! - Angela_

_That doesn't mean anything.- Me_

A sudden cough at the head of the room, broke my attention as I sent the note back. "Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner said, with his eyebrow raised.

"No Sir." I replied.

He gave a stiff nod, then returned his eyes to the paper he was reading. I sighed and slouched back in my chair. Angela's small hand passed my line of vision, and when it disappeared I picked the note up.

_Sure it does - Angela._

I didn't respond. I didn't need too. Grabbing the book that laid open, face down, I began reading again.

The hour continued at a snails pace. When the bell finally rang, I stood and grabbed my bag. Angela gave a short "I'll talk to you at lunch", before she disappeared out of the door. Her next class was on the other side of the building, which didn't give her much time to move in the sea of people that cluttered the hallways.

Pushing one foot in front of the other, I headed towards trig. A hand on my shoulder halted my movement, and I turned to face whoever was stopping me. Jared?!

"Hey." He said, after letting his hand fall to his side.

"Can I help you?" I asked sharply.

"I'm Jared." He said, smiling.

"Impressive…"

"How so?" He asked. His smile was bright. Too bright.

"I thought you looked more like a dick."

I smiled and then turned. Leaving him standing there, staring.

Elated.

That's what I felt as I continued down the hallway, towards my next class.

When I made it too the desk, the teacher showed little interest in me being there. He quickly signed the card and told me to sit in the empty desk in the middle row of the packed classroom. Between…two more huge boys. Shit! I grabbed the card back from him, and advanced to my seat; dropping rather ungracefully as my bag hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Class we have a new student." Mr. Smith said, gaining the attention of the classroom. "Bella, welcome to LaPush. If you have any questions about any of the work, please feel free to ask."

I silently thanked him for not making me introduce myself in front of everyone. It's not like no one really knew about me being here anyways. How many new faces really show up on a small Native American Reservation?

"Please work on page one-fifty-seven in your textbooks." He finished.

I opened the designated page, and wasn't surprised to see that this was something we had already covered in Jacksonville. Smiling slightly, I opened my notebook and began going over the familiar formula's.

"Hey." A voice from beside me broke my concentration.

Glancing over I was met with yet another one of my tormentors.

"Yea?" I asked as I lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm Jake." He said, smiling.

What in the hell was with all of them? I asked myself.

"And?" I dragged out.

"So… you just moved here, huh?" He asked, trying but failing, to start up a conversation.

I smirked. "No! What gave you that idea?" I replied, sarcastically before continuing. "I've lived here my entire life, but never found it necessary to attend school. Today though….today was different. I was bored…had nothing better to do… so said what the fuck… and here I am."

He looked slightly confused, but I turned away from him after my short but satisfactory outburst, effectively dismissing him. Looking back down at my book I began to tackle the next question. A few moments passed when I was interrupted, yet again, by a piece of paper thrown over the problems. Seriously? Will this never end?

Opening the paper like it was diseased, I began to read….

_I'm Embry… You're Bella, right? - Embry_

I shook my head at the ridiculous amount of attention they all seemed to be throwing my way.

_Ugh… Thank you so, so much for reminding me. I almost forgot - Me_

I folded it back up ad sent it flying back over to his desk. It only took a moment before the paper was back on my desk.

_I like your name- Embry_

My mind started filling with the memories of his cruel behavior in our past._ "You know Swan's are supposed to be beautiful. The spirits messed up when they created you, Izzy. Jumping off the cliffs would ease all our minds. No one would be upset. Hell, we'd probably have a bon-fire to celebrate."_

I stopped myself from thinking about it anymore, as I wrote a quick response.

_I'll be sure to let my mother know. - Me_

Tossing the paper back over, I watched out of the corner of my eye as he read it and…smirked? What the hell!

The bell rang, and I was slightly embarrassed on how much time had passed without me realizing it. Standing and grabbing my bag, I walked as fast as I could towards the door. I didn't want to be stopped by either of them on my exit. I just wanted today to be over. I made it out of there and to my next class without incident.

Luckily, none of the man-child-boys were there when I entered, and I took the time to relax. When the bell rang, I took my time exiting. I was in no rush. Angela was waiting for me outside of the cafeteria doors when I made it to the end of the corridor.

"Hey." She said when she finally saw me.

"Hey you." I replied back.

We walked quietly through the doors and made our way to the short line. My nerves were still a bit haywire, so I grabbed a bottle of water and an orange. Paying quickly, I followed Angela to a table in the corner of the room, and sat.

"How's it going so far?" She asked, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's going." I replied, rubbing my temple.

She smirked, and after swallowing her next bite of food she said, "You're all anyone is talking about."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up straighter in my chair.

She eyed me for a moment, and when she realized that she just opened a door she couldn't close, she began again. "Jake was in my last class." She put her sandwich back on the table and began picking her fingernails. She didn't look at me when she continued. "He was talking to Paul…about you."

I had heard enough, and my stomach started to knot up. "Ugh, Angela. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Don't you find it weird that they're all taking interest in you, though?" She said, snapping her head up to look at me.

"I wish they didn't." I replied, as I twirled the bottle of water back and forth between my hands. "They're not going to get anywhere with me." I sighed, as I looked back up. "I cant forget what they did to me… how they treated me." And it was the truth. I couldn't stop thinking about it lately.

Her eyes snapped up to look at something directly behind me. "Hush, here they come."

"Ugh." I moaned, not prepared in the least to deal with them. I scrunched up my nose, and waited for the onslaught.

"Hey Angela! Bella!" One of them said excitedly, from behind me.

"Hey Quil." Angela replied. Always being polite.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to hand out sometime." Another one of them said, and I choked on the sip of water I had in my mouth. Were they serious.

Angela glanced at me quick, before responding. "I don't know. We'll get back to you." She kept her eyes locked on mine. I'm almost positive she realized I wasn't going to answer and I definitely was not in the best of moods.

"Well… don't keep us waiting too long." One said jokingly, and I had it.

"In that case… no." I said.

"What?" A few of them said at the same time. Obviously they weren't expecting a response like mine.

Turning in my sea quickly, I glared at all of them. "Maybe we have a language barrier." I looked over at Angela briefly before turning back to the group still standing. "We're not interest in 'hanging out" I replied using air quotes. "Now if you don't mind, Angela and I were in a very intense conversation about the workings of all of your puny brains, and I'd really like to get back too it." I smirked. "Now please… do yourselves a favor. Turn around, and walk away."

Turning back around in my seat, I risked looking at Angela. Her expression was shocked with a hit on amusement, and I couldn't help but smile. The whole situation made me feel… lighter. I could definitely get use to it.

"Oh… Okay… Well… We'll see you later." Embry stuttered out.

After another moment we heard them all walk away. "Bella!" Angela whisper yelled. "That was great!" She said, smiling.

"I know, Ange." I said, laughing. "It felt good."

"You should have seen their faces." She continued. "No one ever turns them down."

I snorted and laughed at that. "Well, I guess I'm happy to be the first… Come on, the bell's about to ring." I said, glancing at the clock on the wall above her head. Standing, and depositing my garbage into the can next to the door, we walked out into the hallway and towards our next class.

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly, and I was actually in a better mood. IN the back of my head, I knew the guys wouldn't give up in their attentions. But, I wasn't going to cave in. Luckily, none of them were in any of my other classes, so the relief in me was evident.

Sitting in my last class before gym, I began to get nervous again. Angela had mentioned that they were all in this class, and with them constantly trying to make their presence known, I was having a hard time trying to convince myself not to skip and go home; and to just get it over with. When the bell rang, I rose slowly and made my way to the gym.

Walking quietly into the locker room, I rushed to throw on a pair of navy shorts and a white tee-shirt, because of the damn dress code uniform for the class; and grabbed my sneakers out of my backpack. Putting them on quickly, I grabbed the hair tie that was permanently wrapped around my wrist and threw my hair up into a sloppy bun, to get it off the back of my neck. Sweaty hair sticking to the back of your neck was not a feeling I wanted to be subjected too at the moment. Angela met up with me at the door and we made our way out to the bleachers.

As soon as we stepped foot back into the gym, you could hear the chuckling, whispers and whistling of the people already sitting and waiting for instruction. Mr. Miller, shushed them quickly; and Angela and I picked up our pace to our destination.

When we sat, Mr. Miller glanced briefly at everyone and then began. "Today, we'll be having free period. The fields outside are fairly dry and they gym are at your disposal. Please take advantage of your time."

After he was sure that everyone understood what he was saying, he turned and walked back into the direction he came from. His office.

Angela shook her head, and turned to me. "What do you feel like doing, Bella?" She said, as she pointed around the room, at the various things we could play. Basketball. Volleyball. There were a couple of jump ropes in the far corner.

"I don't care, Ange. What do you feel like doing?" I asked backing. Hoping she'd decide. I was game for anything really.

Angela's loud "shit" wasn't what I was expecting though, and when I looked over to see what her issue was, I noticed almost immediately what warranted it. All the man-child-boys from lunch were headed… right…in… our… direction.

"Ugh. Not again." I said, a little louder than I intended.

"We just want to get to know you, Bella." Jared said, as he sat on the bench in front of me.

"Yea. I'm sure." I said. I was becoming agitated. Again.

"Hi… I'm Paul."

I slowly turned right. Towards the direction the voice was coming from. And… wow. I would be lying if I didn't say the man-child-boy was incredibly good looking. His hair was short, like all the others, but was spiked in all different directions, giving him that 'bad boy' look. If I had to guess on how tall he was, I'd say six-four maybe five. I was a little intimidated by his appearance and slightly taken back. But his eyes. His eyes were a deep brown color, and they drew me in almost immediately.

"Paul, this is our friend, Bella."

The sound of Jared's voice snapped me out of my daze and I glared at him. "Friend?" I questioned, between clenched teeth.

"Yea! We've decided that we want to hang out with you, Bella." He said, smiling.

My anger was consuming me and I was trying to hold back. "I don't." I replied.

"Don't what?" Embry asked, as he came to sit by Jared.

And I snapped. "Jesus! You guys cant be that fucking dense! Do I have to spell it out for you?" I asked, exasperated. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Near. Any. Of. You. So get it through your thick fucking skulls."

They all sat quietly for a moment before Quil spoke up. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it." He looked at his friend for a second before continuing. "We just want to get to know you."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. The thought of them thinking I was a bitch was slightly amusing. Wanting to end this before it escalated into anything more, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Fine! If I say I'll hang out with you… will you leave me the hell alone the rest of the day?"

They all yelled 'yes'… rather loudly, and shook their heads at each other. After a few smiles thrown my way and a thank-you from one or two of them, they stood and walked towards the doors leading to the outside fields.

"Why would you agree to hang out with them, Bella?" Angela said, glaring at me.

And I said the only thing that I could.

"Because Angela. Paybacks a bitch. And I've just made it my mission, to make their lives, a living hell."


	4. Chapter Four - Imprint, What ?

_**Disclaimer**_ : _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**o0o0o0o - Chapter 4- Imprint, What?! - o0o0o0o**_

**- Paul's Point of View-**

I smelled her before I heard her, and I tried to hold back the bile that was slowly rising in my throat. "Mm, good morning, Baby." She said, as she ran her and up and down my chest.

"Ugh…" I groaned, as I pushed her away. How the hell did I always manage to get myself into these situations. "What in the hell are you still doing here, Jessica?" I asked, as I pushed her arm away. To be completely honest… I don't remember how, or when, she got here in the first place.

"You fell asleep so quickly last night, Baby." She said, trying but failing to touch me as I continued to push her away. "I didn't want to wake you up, to take me home."

I closed my eyes briefly to try and reign in my anger that was quickly beginning to spiral out of control. Clenching my teeth together, I replied. "Are your legs broken?"

Her eyes snapped to mine, and she scowled. "What? No?" She said.

"You know the deal, Jess." I said, as I climbed out of bed. I didn't want to be near her. She did this shit all of the time, and it was seriously becoming more annoying.

"Do you always have to be such an asshole?" She asked, as she jumped up from the other side of the bed.

Clenching my fist's tightly against my side, I continued. "Do you always have to ask that stupid fucking question?" I smirked as the anger appeared on her face. "You know me Jess.. If you don't like it, then there's the door." I said, nodding towards the door, to emphasize my point. "Don't let it hit you on the way out."

She snarled, but complied. Moving around quickly, she picked up her previously discarded clothes and rushed towards the door.

"See you soon!" I yelled, as she slammed the door shut behind her retreating form. "Bitch."

Shaking my head, I glanced over to my nightstand. Shit! Almost seven. Rushing to my dresser I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a grey tee-shirt, and ran to the bathroom to wash the Jessica stench from my body. If she wasn't always on call when I needed to bury my dick into something, then this shit with her would've ended a long time ago. But alas, I am a man. And a man has needs.

Showering and drying quickly, I threw on my clothes. Discarding my towel into the laundry basket in the corner of my room, I grabbed a clean pair of socks and my shoes and then headed downstairs.

I was supposed to meet the guys at school in twenty minutes. We sort of had this unnecessary ritual. Every morning we meet up at the outside picnic tables, before the first bell, to catch up. I saw absolutely no fucking sense in it. I mean, how much can we have possibly missed, in the five hours we all separated each night. On the weekends we met up at Sam's. That was at least a little understandable. Sam's girl cooked. And well…food is food.

Mom was sitting at the table finishing her coffee when I entered the kitchen. She pointed at the plate of pancakes and eggs, silently telling me to sit and eat. I complied ad made quick work of the food. When I was finished, she grabbed my empty plate and walked to the sink to deposit it into the soapy water, that she had already prepared. Sighing, I stood and walked towards her. She smiled slightly, as I leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Paul?" She asked, after I pulled away.

"Yea?" I asked.

Her brow was furrowing and I knew by her expression that she was disappointed in me.

"Jessica? Really, Paul?" She asked, and I knew why she was so upset.

"Sorry, Mom." I replied. "I told her that she couldn't be spending the night."

"But she did…" She stated.

"I was tired last night… I passed out pretty quickly." I said, rubbing my eyebrow. "In my defense though, I didn't even realize that she was here until I woke up this morning." I glanced quickly at the clock on the stove and realized I was running late. "Look I have to go… the guys are probably waiting for me." I stepped back and grabbed my wallet, that was perched on top of the fridge. "I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good day, Hon." She said, hugging me quickly.

"You too."

Pulling away, I turned and walked towards the door. Grabbing my keys out of the bowl, and my bag off the floor, I opened the front door and let myself out; quietly shutting it behind me.

Walking down the sidewalk, I smiled brightly at the love of my life. "Good morning, Baby." I told her, when I made it to her. I reached my hand up and stroked her softly before grabbing my keys and unlocking the door. I slid in gently and put the key in the ignition.

She was the last thing my father gave me before he passed away. A dam car accident changed everything, when I was fourteen. This car though, a black sixty nine Charger, was my last real connection to him.

Turning the key, I started her up. I closed my eyes for just a moment to listen to the purr of her engine. It was seriously, the sweetest fucking sound I've ever heard. Re-opening my eyes, I put her in gear and headed to school. One month left…thank fuck.

When I pulled up, I parked her in my usual two spaces, in the back of the lot. Call it an insurance policy if you will, but no one is hitting my baby when they parked. All of the guys were off to the side, sitting on and around the same table that we have for a few years. Turning the key to shut her off, I grabbed my bag that was on the seat beside me, and climbed out, locking her up.

"What in the hell took you so long?" Jake asked, as I walked towards the small group.

He was sitting in my usual spot and I glared at him. He stood quickly and wiped the back of his pants. Sitting down on the table top, I pushed my hand through my hair. "That bitch was at my house when I woke up this morning."

"Which one?" Embry asked, as he moved to sit on the bench.

"Jess." I replied, shaking my head.

"How'd she end up there? When we left last night she wasn't." Jared said, smirking.

"Fuck all, if I know." I said. Then a quick memory of me calling her, flashed through my mind. "Oh wait." I said. "I called her around eleven."

The guys all laughed at what I'm sure was my disgruntled expression. I smirked at them, "You guys have no fucking clue, what that girl can do with her mouth."

They all stopped laughing immediately and started shaking their heads. I laughed.

"Nice visual, asshole." Jake said, punching my shoulder. "Now I wont be able to get that shit out of my head."

Quil caught all of our attention, when he jumped up, enthusiastically from his perch on the ground. "Hey. Look over there." He quietly said, as he pointed in the direction of what caught his attention.

I would've stumbled, if I hadn't been sitting already. Holy hell.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked, to know one in particular, as I pointed in the direction of the hot piece of meat walking towards the building with Angela.

She was small, reaching a height of maybe five-four. She seemed filled out in all the right places; and her hair cascaded down her back, to sit right above her ass. Her eyes were cast to the ground while she walked, I'm sure to prevent her from tripping over any loose rocks and gravel.

"I heard there was going to be a new girl today…" Jared said. "Chief Swans niece." He finished.

"Fuck she's hot!" I groaned out. "But, what the hell is she doing with Angela?" I asked too no one in particular.

"How in the hell are we supposed to know?" Jared asked, shoving me.

I watched as Angela leaned over slowly, and whispered something into the new girls ear. And I wished I was just a little closer to hear what she said. Little Miss. Fuck Hot, whipped her head up and glared at her friend, and then turned to scan the crowd. It didn't escape my attention that the whole male population was checking out the new girls ass. People were whispering, and whistling as she continued walking towards the front of the building. When her eyes landed in our direction, I felt a small tug in the pit of my stomach.

"What's on your mind, Paul?" Jared asked, slapping me on my back. I'm sure they all noticed my lack of movement and the fact that my eyes hadn't left her direction.

"I need to find out who she is." I said.

"Why is that?" Jake asked, smirking.

"I don't fucking know." I said shaking my head. I was confused. What the hell is going on?'

Jared was eying me, looking for what? I don't know. He turned to Quil after he got whatever answer he was looking for and nodded.

"Do you guys mind sharing with the class?" I asked, becoming annoyed.

"Do you feel… like a… pull?" Jared asked, stuttering.

I thought about it for a moment, and yes, I could feel a slight tug in the pit of my stomach. "Yea? So…" I answered.

Jared and Quil looked at each other again, and then Jared spoke. "I bet she's your imprint."

I laughed at the idea. "This pull is no where near as intense as the one you felt with Kim, Jared." I said. I saw the imprint in his head. I know how intense that shit was, and this was definitely not it!

"You'll know for sure, if you look into each other's eyes."

I scowled at the thought. Fuck! This is just what I needed in my, oh so easy, life.

"What now? What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Hold off for a bit." Jared started. "We'll try to find out a little bit about her." He looked around the group quickly before returning his attention to me. "Maybe we can see if she wants to hang out."

The bell rang, as I nodded, and we all stood to make our way into the building.

"How long?" Quil asked, as he moved up to walk beside me.

"I'll give it a week." I said smirking. "She'll be screaming my name."

Jake walked up quickly beside Quil. "I've got twenty that says you wont be getting near that ass in a week." He said, laughing.

"Me too." Came a chorus of others, as they all broke apart and headed towards their classes.

"We'll see." I said. I was confident that I could get Little Miss Fuck Hot to respond to me.

Jared laughed from my right. "You do know…" He started, barely able to contain his amusement, " that if she is your imprint, that you wont be able to treat her like shit, right?"

"Yea, yea, yea." I said. "But, I also know that I wont be turning into a replica of you and Kim."

"Hey! Don't talk bad about her." He said, grabbing my arm and effectively stopping us from walking any farther.

"I'm just saying." I started. "She's got you fucking whipped."

"Yea well… that's what an imprint does." He said, smirking. "You'll see."

"Yea right." I scoffed. "There is no one… and nothing." I said, shoving my finger into his chest, "that can turn me into the soft pussy bitch, that you've become. Sorry Jared, but you know that I'm right."

"We'll see." He said again, smiling. He turned and walked into his English class, as I continued down the hall towards my first period Economics class.

The hour seemed to drag, and Mrs. Jones gave us some ridiculous reading assignment, that I had completed within the first fifteen minutes. After I turned it in, I returned to my seat, and laid my head down against my closed book. Closing my eyes, I drifted off.

_The sand was soft between my toes as I trailed up the beach from the forest. Jared and the other guys were out playing football and I just wasn't feeling it. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks, was something I'd forever be grateful for. It was calming._

_Stopping at the long piece of driftwood the guys and I carried here a few weeks back, I sat down. There was a slight chill in the air, and the rain drizzled lightly around me. The sun was setting on the horizon, and I enjoyed it, if even for a few moments. Mom said I had to be home after dark._

_A faint cry from the left, broke my attention away from the water before me. I don't know what possessed me to find out what her problem was, but I didn't have time to think about it, as I found myself walking up and around, from where she sat near the trees._

_The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, as I silently moved into the trees, to get a little closer. I didn't want her to know I was there. She was hunched over, on her hands and knees. Her face was hidden behind her arm. Her body shook with sobs, as she rocked slowly back and forth._

_She sat there, for what felt like ages. Until her cries quieted, and I wondered what would cause someone to hurt that much. I wondered if she had fallen asleep when she stopped moving, and quieted down completely. But then her head shot up, as she stared out into the distance…. Izzy Swan._

"Dude…What the fuck. Wake Up!" Jared said, shaking me.

I lifted my head and faced Jared. "Leave me the hell alone, Jared." I groaned as I pushed his hand away from my shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"The first bell rang already." He said, pointing at the clock. "I figured that you probably fell asleep again. Come on, before we're late to Biology." He started walking towards the door, but then stopped and turned back towards me. "Oh, by the way." He started, smiling. "That new girl was in my first period English class." He turned, and walked out the door.

I didn't waste time as I stood from my seat, grabbed my back and sprinted towards the door. He was already sitting at the table in Biology, that we shared together, when I got there. Dropping my back quickly, I fell into my seat. Hard.

"Well?" I asked, when he didn't say anything.

"Bella."

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"Her name's Bella." He started shaking his head, and appeared slightly upset. "I didn't get too much info out of her though."

"Okay?" I pushed. I wanted to know more.

"I will say." He said, coughing. "If she is your imprint, you'll have your work cut out for you." He continued as he shifted, nervously in his seat.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He ran his hand over his face, and then through his hair. "She fucking blew me off."

I raised my eyebrow, silently requesting for him to continue.

He sighed. "I stopped outside her class, and introduced myself."

"And?" I pressed.

"And what? She blew me off! I said I was Jared, and she said she thought I looked like an Asshole." He scoffed and then shifted in his seat again. "Dude, she's a bitch."

I couldn't help but laugh. Here was my six foot four, tow hundred and twenty pound best friend, getting upset over a girl calling him an asshole. Not to mention…the girl was obviously brave. Not too many people stand up against us. And, it sounded like a nice challenge.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" He whisper yelled at me.

That only made me laugh harder.

"On second thought… she's probably fucking perfect for you." He said.

The look on his face had me laughing so hard that I was clutching my aching sides.

"Is everything alright Mr. Lahote?"

I quieted down and wiped my eyes. "Yes Mr. Stevens, everything's fine."

"Well in that case, would you please share what's so amusing." He said as he gestured to the rest of the class.

I turned to look at a blushing Jared. He hated to get into trouble and to be put on the spot. Grinning, I turned back to the teacher. "Nope. But maybe Jared would."

"Jared?" Mr. Stevens, prompted.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." He scowled, and then punched my leg under the table.

Jared may have been my best friend, but I so loved to fuck with him. We've been through everything together, and even though we put each other through hell, we both know that we'd always have each others backs.

The rest of the class was quiet, as we worked on the labs that needed to be finished by the end of the hour. When the bell rang, I packed up quickly and went for the door. I didn't get far before Jake and Embry rounded on me, and blocked me from my intended path to my next class.

"What?" I asked.

Jake looked at Embry quickly and then back to me. "We just saw Bella." He smiled and then shook his head. "She's like a female version of you."

"Yea. Jared kind of said the same thing." I told them both. "Did you manage to find anything out about her?" I asked.

"No. Not really." Embry sighed. "She's sarcastic as a mother fucker." His lips lifted into an evil looking grin. "I think I'm going to double or nothing on that bet." He turned to high-five Jake. "There is no way in hell, that you'll get that in a week." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I have forty to prove it."

I rubbed my eyebrow before I responded. "She cant be that fucking bad."

"Yea. She is." Jake said. "I tried to talk to her and she would barely even acknowledge that I was there." He quickly looked down at his watch, when he noticed that the people in the hallway were thinning. "Look, I have to get to class. There is no way in hell I'm sitting in detention again, for being tardy." He moved around me and started walking backwards down the hall. "I'll catch you at lunch."

The rest of the morning dragged, and when the final bell before lunch sounded, I bolted from the room. I moved quickly to my locker, entered the combination, and lifted the handle up to put my shit in there. A piece of paper fluttered out, and drifted slowly to the floor. It had my name written across the top in neat script. Bending down, I picked it up and opened it.

_Paul,_  
_Leave her the hell alone. If you fuck with her, like you've down with others, I'll let her know exactly what you and your fucked up buddies are like._

_Don't fuck with me._

_ K_

I smiled and folded the paper back up; shoving it into my pocket. Slamming the door to my locker shut, I turned and made my way to the cafeteria. The guys were waiting when I reached the doors, like always. Again, I don't know why we do stupid shit like this, but we always have.

"Does she have this lunch block?" I asked, when I reached the group.

"Yea." Quil said, nodding his head towards the door. "She's in there now with Angela."

"Well, what in the hell are we standing around here for then?" I asked as I pushed past them. "Let's go."

Embry grabbed the door handle and swung it open, and we all made our way into the small confines of the room. Scanning it quickly, I found my target. As a group, we started moving towards the small table in the corner of the room. Walking a few steps behind the other guys as Jake went to grab some food, we began catching parts of their conversation.

"Hush, here they come now." Angela said. She noticed our entrance and was staring daggers at us. Huh. Guess they were talking about us.

"Ugh." Bella groaned, and I smirked at hearing her, almost, voice.

Quil got to them first and started the conversation. I just hope he don't fuck up. "Hey Angela. Bella." He was standing directly behind her.

"Hey Quil." Angela replied.

Embry stepped up next and continued the awkward exchange. "The guys and I was wondering if you girls would like to hang out sometime?"

Angela stared at Bella, nodded slighted and answered. "Um… I don't know… We'll talk and get back to you." She kept her eyes on Bella the entire time she spoke.

I was becoming aggravated. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to want to hang out. "Well don't leave us waiting too long." I sneered.

"Well in that case… No." Bella said.

"What?" Me as well as all of the others said. We were confused. Really confused.

She turned in her seat and glared at everyone. I ducked behind Jared. I wasn't quite ready to be seen. "Maybe we have a language barrier." She turned and looked at Angela briefly before turning back to us. "We're not interested in 'hanging out' She air quoted. And it was kind of funny. "Now if you don't mind. Angela and I were in a very intense conversation about the workings of all of your puny brains, and I'd really like to get back to it." She cleared her throat. "Now please. Do yourself a favor. Turn around, and walk away." She turned in her seat after her rant, dismissing us.

"We'll see you later." Embry stuttered, as we all turned and walked back out into the hallway.

I wanted to laugh. Laugh hard.

"See!" Embry said, shaking his head. "What the fuck did we tell you?"

Jake joined us a moment later with mounds of food. I kind of felt bad that he missed the little exchange, but like I said before…. Food was food.

"You're never going to get close to her." Jared said, after he swallowed a French fry whole. "You better go find Jess, or your bed's going to get pretty cold." He said laughing.

"Oh hell no." I said as I laughed myself. "This game just got a whole hell of a lot better."

"Yea, yea." Jared said, shoving me in the back. "If you end up on your ass in the end, I'm going to say , I told you so."

I lifted my eyebrow and smirked at the group of men all trying to hide their amusement but failing miserably. "The only one that's going down is Bella. Straight to her fucking knees." I smirked.

It grew quiet after that as everyone finished off their lunch. When the bell rang we all separated, moving in different directions to our next class.

The next few classes moved by pretty quickly. Unfortunately, none of the other guys were in any of them. The teachers were assholes. They had me placed in them alone because they said that when we were all in the same class together, we were too much of a distraction. When the bell final bell rang I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room towards the gym.

Changing into my blue running shorts, and white tank, I met the guys on the bleachers. It was quiet for a few minutes as people emerged from the dressing rooms. This part of the class always annoyed me, because we sat there for fifteen minutes doing nothing, while we waited for everyone to change.

A chorus of whistling brought my eyes up to scan the room in search of the cause for that type of reaction.

"Holy. Fuck. Me." I whispered, before I had a chance to think about what I was saying. I ignored all the guys laughing as I watched Bella, walk out of the locker room. For a girl, she was stacked. And fuck hot! The way she looked in those shorts shouldn't be fucking legal in high school.

Her tank was snug against her torso; her abs pronounced through the thin material. Her shorts were tiny, and if she were to bed the right way, I'm sure we'd all get a great view of the lower part of her ass. Fuck, Jess had nothing on this girl. No one did.

Mr. Miller grabbed everyone's attention away from the spectacle. Effectively shutting them all up. Bella, walked over and sat next to Angela at the other end of the bleachers. My leg started bouncing anxiously.

"Class, today we'll be having a free period." Mr. Miller said, as he scanned the group of teenagers. "The fields outside are fairly dry and the gym is at your disposal. Please take advantage of your time." After his short speech he turned and made his way back to his office. I swear, he spends more time in there then he does in the actual gym.

"Come on guys." Jared said, standing.

"Where in the hell are we going now?" I asked, as I stood to follow.

"To try and get Bella to talk to us." He said, turning his head to look at me. "I'm starting to feel bad for your ass." He continued.

I laughed.

When we made it to their side of the bleachers, Bella looked away from Angela, in our direction.

"Ugh. Not again." She groaned as she put her face in her hands.

Jared moved to sit directly in front of her on the lower bench. "We just want to get to know you, Bella." He said.

I climbed a few of the steps, and slid in right next to her. She smelled good enough to eat, and my mouth was salivating at the thought of it alone.

"Yea. I'm sure." She snapped back, and I decided that now was a good a time as any to introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Paul." I whispered, loudly.

She turned to look at me, and our eyes locked. The cables in my all snapped and reconnected around her. There was no one else. There was only her. Just her. Fuck! This might ruin everything.

"Paul, this is our friend Bella." Jared said, noticing right away, what had happened.

Bella's eyes snapped away from mine and she glared at Jared. "Friend?" She snarled.

"Yea! We've decided that we want to hang out with you, Bella." He said, smiling. I saw the whole situation falling rapidly downhill, but I kept quiet.

I could feel her anger growing, and I wasn't going to bait her.

"I don't." She said, after a short pause.

"Don't what?" Embry asked, as he sat by Jared. He obviously didn't know what he was walking in too.

She started shaking slightly, and when the out burst came, I wasn't surprised. "Jesus! You guys cant be that fucking dense. Do I have to spell it out for you? She took a deep breath and then continued, as she clenched her teeth. " I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Near. Any. Of. You. So get that through your thick fucking skulls.

I was inwardly laughing and mentally giving the girl a high-five.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." Quil said, hurt by her reaction. "We just want to get to know you."

She started laughing. Manically. And, if I wasn't worried about her sanity, I probably would've been laughing with her. I was honestly scared for Quil. When she spoke next she caught us all off guard.

"Fine! If I say I'll hang out with you, will you leave me alone the rest of the day?" She asked.

Everyone said yes, quickly. We weren't going to pass up the opportunity. This just gets me one step closer to my goal. We stood quietly, and headed towards the door that would lead us towards the fields outside.

We didn't make it far before Quil started. "So… Paul?"

I growled at being caught out, but answered them anyways. "Yes. Okay. Yes! Now please… shut the fuck up!"

"Yes what?" He asked after a moment, and I lifted my eyebrow.

"He imprinted." Jared interrupted as he pointed at me.

"On who?" Quil asked. My god, he really was that fucking dense. I wanted to punch him. I would've if I was sure I wouldn't serve detention for it. Been there… done that.

"On Bella, you fucking jackass." Jared yelled, as he smacked him on the back of his head.

I grinned. At least someone got to hit him.

"Oh. That sucks." Quil said, rubbing his head. "I guess that means Jess is out of the picture for good." He smiled and then licked his lips. "Shit, I just might have to tap that."

"Guys!?" Embry jumped in, panicked.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You do realize, that she said she'd hang out with us, but we never found out when?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"We'll go back and ask." Quil said, turning to go back into the gym.

"We cant!" Jake yelled, stopping Quil from going to far. "She said we had to leave her alone the rest of the day."

"The tomorrow." I replied as we started walking back towards the building.

"Tomorrow what?" Quil asked. I was seriously going to ask Sam to poison his Kibble. He was irritating the hell out of me.

"The game begins." I said as I opened the door and let myself in.

The bell rang, and I rushed to the locker room. Changing back into my clothes, I ran out of the gym and down the hall to my locker. I had patrol in twenty minutes and if I hurried, I'd be able to grab something to eat before- hand.

Opening my locker quickly another letter fluttered out. Laughing, I reached down and grabbed it. Slamming my locker shut, I opened the letter and began reading on my way out of the building.

_Paul,_  
_I told you to leave her the hell alone… Guess I'm going to have to talk to her._  
_K_

Laughing loudly, I balled the letter up and threw it into the garbage can by the front entrance. "This is going to be more fun that I thought."


	5. Chapter Five - Meeting K?

**o0o0o0o - Chapter 5 - Meeting K? - o0o0o0o**

**- Bella's Point Of View -**

When the bell rang, Angela and I quickly made our way to the locker room, to change. I don't think either of us were willing to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary. After we grabbed our things from our lockers, we headed out towards her truck.

"Have plans for today?" She asked, as we climbed in.

I hadn't really thought about what I'd be doing the rest of the day. Sheltering myself into the confines of my bedroom didn't seem all that appealing at the moment. "Not really." I answered. The diner popped into my head. I guess that was a good a place as any to start. "Want to head over to the diner?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sounds good. We can maybe grab something to eat. Then go down to First Beach later or something." She said, as she pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards the diner.

The events of today plagued my mind. I didn't expect to be welcomed so… openly. "They seem like they changed." I whispered, more to myself.

"Who?" Angela asked, looking over at me.

"The guys." I replied as I started picking at my finger nails. What happened over the last few hours confused the shit out of me.

Angela sighed and then shoved my shoulder slightly, pulling me out of my own mental rambling. "I've never seen them so determined to talk to someone." She snorted. "It's actually kind of funny the way that you kept brushing them off."

"Yea." I said, turning to look out of the window. "I just have a really weird feeling about all of this."

"How so?" She asked.

I thought about it for a few moments. "Ugh… I don't know. It's hard to explain." I said, as I rubbed my eyebrow. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"Try." She demanded.

"Ugh… well" I started. "When I saw Paul…" I really didn't know how to explain what it was that I felt when I saw him. "I guess it felt like I was being drawn to him…" I smacked myself in the forehead. "God, I must sound so fucking crazy right about now."

"Oh Bella." She whispered. "Don't give in to them. Don't let them do this to you again." She reached over and grabbed my hand; a small but very generous offer of support.

"I don't intend to let them win." I said. "They'll give up after a little while." I hope, I continued silently. We pulled into the diner shortly after, and both climbed out of the truck. When Angela opened the diner door, I was assaulted with the smell of apple pie and coffee. A smell that reminded me of the lighter days, when shit wasn't being thrown in my hair, and little girls weren't tripped on the playground. When things weren't so damn complicated.

"Bella!" I heard from somewhere behind the counter. Locking eyes with mom, I moved slowly to the stools that stood next to the bar.

"Hey, Renee." I smiled.

"I didn't expect you to drop by."

"Yea." I said, glancing over to Angela. "Ange and I wanted to get something to eat quick, and then head down to First Beach."

"Well…come on then." She said, pointing at the stools. "What can I get you?" She asked as we both sat and got comfortable.

I smiled, already knowing what I wanted. "Chefs salad, diet coke and apple pie." Old habits, die hard.

"Angela?" She asked after she wrote down what I wanted.

"The same please." She replied.

Mom, turned to the window behind her, and yelled through. "Leah, can you whip me up two chef salads quick?"

Leah? Fuck, here we go again.

"Yea Renee. It'll be up in a minute." Came another voice from the back.

I turned to Angela and whispered. "Why didn't you tell me that Leah worked here? And, why wasn't she in school?"

I know I sounded harsh, but this was a very unexpected surprise.

"I don't know why she wasn't at school." She replied. "Her and Seth haven't been to school in a couple of days."

"Here you are." A plate was dropped, ungracefully, in front of me. When I looked up from the lettuce sitting on the counter, I was face to face with bitch number six. "Angela, who is this?" She asked, as she tore her eyes from mine and glared at my best friend.

"Um. This is my friend, Bella." She said, looking down at her plate.

"I didn't realize that you had any friends." Leah sneered.

"Oh please!." I said, becoming irritated. "Leave her the hell alone."

Leah's eyes snapped to mine. "I'm sorry? Did I give you the impression that I was talking to you?" She said, snarling.

A voice from behind me stopped her from whatever she was about to say next. "Leave them alone, Leah."

Swiveling quickly on the stool I was face to face with another tall, tan, muscular man. What the fuck is in the water?

"Hi! I'm Seth." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella." I said, reaching my hand out to take his. His large hand engulfed my small one in his, and he was burning up. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Yes! Great!" He said, cheerfully. "So, you're Renee's niece? It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said, turning back around to eat. Leah had gone back to doing whatever it was that she was doing, and I mentally reminded myself to talk to mom about this later. I had no idea that Leah was working here. And I sure in hell wasn't happy about it.

"Okay." Came the little chipper voice from behind me again. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to go back to work."

"Oh?" I asked. "Where are you working?"

He walked over to one of the tables that was previously occupied. He turned and started laughing as he began picking up the empty dishes from the table and placing them in the empty bucket. "You work here too?" I asked.

"Yea!" He said, smiling. "A lot of the guys do."

Bile started rising in the back of my throat at the mention of the 'guys'. "What do you mean a lot of the guys?" I coughed out.

He looked confused for a moment before answering. "Quil, Embry and Jared work just about every day." He grabbed a plate off of the table and put it in the bucket with the rest. "Sam and Paul work on and off. They mostly help Jake out in his garage."

"You're kidding right?" I yelled. This had to be some sort of joke.

"Why would I be kidding about that?" He asked, seriously. I'm sure he was silently evaluating my mental state.

"RENEE?" I yelled, into the almost empty diner.

She rushed out of the back, breathing heavily. "Yea?" She took in my position and relaxed a little. "You don't have to yell!"

I wasn't hearing any of it. I was livid. "I need to talk to you. Outside. Now." I growled as I stood and walked towards the door.

As soon as I heard her close the door behind us, I spun around to face her. She knew! She knew that I had issues with these people. She asked me to come home because she was shorthanded!

"Why didn't you tell me that they all worked here?" I yelled.

She looked defeated. "Because you wouldn't have come home."

"You're damn right." I started pacing in front of her. I felt like I wanted to punch something… or someone. "I cant be around them. You know what they did!" I continued. "Why would you even hire them?" I was losing it…and fast. "Why would you do this to me?"

She squared her shoulders and spoke evenly. "Because, I needed the help, and they needed the work." She raised her and poked me in the chest. "And don't raise your voice at me. You may not have been around, but you are still my daughter." She whispered out the last word.

"I cant deal with them!" I cried.

"They've changed, Bella." She started. "They've got a lot going on… things I cant talk about. They are a good bunch of boys and you will deal with it." She turned quickly and marched back into the diner. Slamming the door behind her.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Good bunch of boys? How in the hell was I going to avoid them, if they were going to be working here… right under my nose…every fucking second. Sighing, I leaned against the side of the building. I needed to collect myself and come up with a plan. This wasn't fair to me, and I damn sure wasn't going to let this go.

"Starting already?" I heard, as someone came to stand beside me. I didn't hear him approach. I must have been standing here a while.

"Ugh." I groaned. I just couldn't seem to get away. "You guys really cant take a hint, can you Embry?" I said, as I pushed myself off of the wall. Ass number four blocked my direct entrance back into the diner, so I stepped around him to escape.

I was stopped abruptly by a huge hand wrapping around my wrist. Glaring down at it, and then back up into his eyes, I growled. "Do you mind?"

He opened his mouth and closed it, two or three times, before he decided to talk. "Look." He started. "I don't know what Angela has said about us…"

"Leave Angela the fuck out of this." I said, grinding my teeth. "She has nothing to do with this."

"We really do just want to get to know you, Bella." He stood there staring, waiting for me to respond.

And respond I did. I had it with all this shit. "Okay." I said, snapping my eyes to his. "My name is Bella. I'm eighteen. My aunt called me a few weeks ago, asking me to come up and to help her with the diner. I flew in yesterday."

"And?" He pushed.

I was getting so damn tired of everyone pushing. But, I continued anyways. "I can be very nice to people who deserve it, but I have a very short temper, as you've probably realized." His grip loosened, but he still had a firm hold on my wrist. I looked down at his hand and then back up. "I just wanted to get something to eat, in peace, and then go hang out with my friend." I yelled. Moving a step closer, closing the distance a little more between us, I looked up into his eyes and glared. "Now that you know me… I suggest you let go of my fucking hand, and back the fuck up."

He dropped my hand quickly, surprise written all over his face, and I turned and rushed back into the diner. Walking quickly up to Angela, I grabbed my bag off of the floor, and pushed the strap over my shoulder.

"Ange, you ready to go?" I didn't wait for a reply. I was leaving this nightmare diner either way.

"Yea. I'm coming." She yelled, as she fumbled to get herself off of the stool.

I moved to the passenger side of the truck, just as Embry popped his head around the corner. "We're not giving up on you, Bella." He yelled, before turning and walking away.

"Whatever." I grumbled, as I climbed into the truck and slammed the door.

Bending over, I placed my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths. Angela was right behind me. When she climbed in, she didn't speak. She started the truck and drove.

"I'm sorry, Ange." I said, after we pulled into the parking lot of First Beach.

She smiled, sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I should've told you, Bella." She replied as she turned the truck off, and then turned in her seat to face me.

"Stop right there!" I said, putting my hand up to cut off anything else she had to say. "My mother, should have told me." Sighing I turned to look out the window, towards the beach. "This whole situation just got infinitely worse."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, both of us trying to gain a little bit of strength. I was worn out. I didn't know how much more I could handle.

"Come on, Bella." Angela said, breaking the silence. "There's some clean towels behind your seat, and a few bottles of water in the cooler."

We both climbed out of the truck, and I grabbed the water and towels from the back seat. Shedding my shoes, and throwing them into the truck before closing the door, Angela and I began walking down the beach towards the water.

It had cooled down significantly, and the air held a light mist, but we couldn't be bothered by it. The slight chill felt welcoming against my burning skin. The anger in me dissipated slightly.

Setting the towels out as closely to the water as we could, without getting wet, we sat and gazed out over the vast expanse of grey water. There was no reason to speak and the silence was comforting on my slightly aching head. So much shit happened in one day.

Sighing, I looked down into my lap. "What are we going to do, Ange?" I asked.

Angela shook her head slightly, and then opened her mouth to speak. She was cut off before any words left her lips.

"I'll help you." Came a small, yet firm voice from behind me.

Turning quickly on the now crumpled towel, I looked up to see another Native woman standing a few feet directly behind me. She stood about five foot six. Her black hair, whipped back and forth in the breeze. An odd expression crossed her eyes, and she stepped closer and then crouched down next to me.

"I'm Kenda." She said, smiling.

"Bella." I replied.

"I know."

We sat there for a moment before I continued. "How can you help me?" I asked, raising my brow.

She stood again and brushed the sand off her knees before she responded. "Let's just say, that I've had my run in with those guys. I like you." She stopped for a moment. I'm assuming she was mentally going over how much she was willing to tell me. "I've been waiting for a very long time to get back at them." She smirked.

A quick 'oh' was all I said. I wasn't sure where she was going with this, and why she was bringing this to me.

Kenda gazed down the beach for a moment, before smiling and turning back to Angela and me. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private. So we can talk."

I silently questioned Angela, and when she nodded, I stood, shaking the sand from my towel.

"Why don't we go back to my place for a while. Renee and Charlie are at work…"

"Sounds good." Kenda replied.

We quietly walked back to the truck and we all climbed in. We seemed to make it back to my place in no time at all. When I opened the door and ushered everyone inside, I directed them into the living room. Turning towards the kitchen myself I asked "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No…thanks. I'm good." Kenda replied, as she dropped onto the end of the sofa.

"Ange?"

"No thanks." She said, sitting across from Kenda.

I grabbed a quick glass of water from the kitchen and then settled into Dad's recliner. Taking a few sips, and then setting it down on the stand, I let my eyes settle onto Kenda. "How can you help me?" I asked, slowly.

She smiled for a second before replying. "let me tell you a little story, first?" She asked.

"I'm all ears." I said, picking the glass back up. I needed to focus on something, and my hands wrapped around the glass helped.

Kenda sighed, and started picking at the hem of her shirt. "About two years ago, I ran into them." She

rubbed her brow and giggled. "Literally… I was entirely too clumsy at the time, and I tripped one day and landed on Paul." She was smiling, at I'm sure was the memory. Shaking her head, she continued. "Anyways, he was really sweet. He helped me up and we talked for a little while." Her hands were ringing around the end of her shirt. "We went out a few times." She smiled again. "Things got really heavy between us…" She looked up, and into my eyes. "When I ended up waking up in his bed alone one morning, and he was no where to be found, I got up…got dressed, and left."

I sighed, and offered her my sympathy.

She forced a smile, nodded and then continued. "I didn't hear from him for two days. When I went back to school on Monday, everything was different." She rubbed her face. "He was such an asshole. And all the others followed his lead. They treated me like shit. Tripping me. Pushing me." Her hands dropped to her lap and she sighed. "Kind of like how they treated Izzy Swan."

I froze for a moment. Not really sure what to say, I opened my mouth and shut it a few times. Looking over at Angela, I begged her with my eyes to help.

Kenda didn't notice the exchange of looks, as she continued talking. "When I confronted him one day, asking him why he was treating me the way he was…" She shook her head again. "He told me to suck it up and find Izzy Swan, so I could wallow with her." She stood up and walked closer to me. Sliding onto the sofa next to the chair she said, "After a little while, everything just…stopped." She sighed. "They weren't mean to me anymore. In fact, they ignored everyone. The only ones they talk to anymore are each other… but… I cant forget how they treated me." She said, sadness engulfing her. And I felt so bad for her, because I knew what she was going through. That inner battle.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as I reached out to take her hand for some small amount of comfort.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Anyways, the reason why I'm here." She looked at Angela quickly before turning back to me. "I saw the guys earlier… and they were talking… about… you." She stood and started pacing in front of the chair. "I cant let them do to you what they did to me and Izzy." She stopped for just a second, before continuing her path. "I left a few notes in his locker…and I told him to leave you alone… but they don't seem to be backing off." She stopped directly in front of me. "I wanted to warn you."

Angela coughed, directing my attention towards her. She nodded at me, and then nodded towards Kenda. I felt like I could trust this girl. I saw the same hurt there that I felt for so, so long. With my decision made, I spoke. "Kenda?"

I waited for her acknowledgement. "Yea?" She asked.

I smiled briefly. "I wont let them get that close to me. They cant hurt me."

"But you cant know that!" She said, dropping back down onto the sofa. "I've seen how they are!"

I sighed and stood. Walking over to the window, I leaned against the sill. "I'm going to tell you something." I said. "But, you have to promise me…that it doesn't leave this room. I have my own reasons for keeping this to myself." Looking down at the floor that suddenly became really interesting, I waited for her to agree.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt, and twisted it between my fingers. "My real name is Isabella Marie Swan." I said. I looked up, and saw nothing but confusion running through her eyes… so I broke it down a little more. "I use to be known as Izzy Swan." I whispered out.

I wasn't sure she heard me, until the 'holy shit' echoed across the silent room. She stood quickly and crossed the room. Pulling me into a loose hug she whispered into my ear. "I didn't even know it was you. You look so different." She finished, as she pulled away from me and looked me up and down.

"I know." I said, chuckling. "You cant tell anyone." I reminded her.

"Oh. Your secrets safe with me." She smiled. She stood there for a moment before clapping her hands. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

Her laughing was infectious, and I couldn't help but join in.

Angela broke the short laughing fit, as she stood and crossed the room to us.

"How are we going to get these guys back?" She asked as she leaned against the wall next to me.

Kenda smiled mischievously. "I have a few idea."

I smiled back. "Me too."


	6. Chapter Six - Daddy's Girl

_**Disclaimer**_ _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**o0o0o0o - Chapter 6 - Daddy's Girl - o0o0o0o**

**Paul's Point Of View**

_"What do you want to be when you grow up, Angela?"_

_"I don't know." She answered. "I never really thought about it."_

_They were sitting on the new driftwood log that the guys and I put here for this weekend's bonfire. It was close enough to the tree-line to be secluded from any visitors to the beach. Jared and I had created a path to this section of the beach a couple of years ago. I backed up and hid behind one of the old oaks._

_"What about you?" Angela asked after a few minutes._

_She sighed before dropping the piece of grass she was playing with, and looking out to the crashing waves on the rocks. "I want to help people."_

_Angela didn't say anything. She reached down and picked up an old metal lunchbox that was sitting in the sand by her feet. "You ready to do this?" She asked._

_Izzy smiled, and turned back to her friend. "Absolutely." She giggled and then stood up. "Let's bury it over there. No one will ever know!" She said grabbing the box from Angela's hand, and running off down the beach._

_Angela ran beside her, and the only sound you could hear, as they disappeared around the bend, was their lighthearted laughter._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning, I slammed my hand down on the annoying clock. Rubbing my sleep from my eyes, I sat up and stretched. I was such a mess. Why in the hell was I having these dreams? Climbing out of bed quickly, I rushed through my morning routine. I never gave a shit about anything, but here I am now. Throwing shit all over my room, looking for something to wear. Giving up, I grabbed the first pair of jeans my hands touched, and a long sleeved shirt that was one of the first articles of clothing thrown from my dresser. Rolling the sleeves up to my elbows, I grabbed a pair of socks and made my way towards the door. I was in a rush. I needed to get to school to see Bella.

"Did you sleep okay?" My mother asked as I threw myself into one of the chairs. She placed a plate of food in front of me, and I wasted no time, shoveling the pancakes in.

"Yea." I said around a mouthful of food.

She eyed me for a moment before she began to speak again. "Okay. Well, I'm not going to be home tonight."

I stopped moving. My arm was lifted in the air, fork halfway to my mouth. "Mom?" I said sternly.

"I'm working a double." She said, as she sat in the chair in front of me.

"You know you don't have to do that." I said, as I finally put the fork to my lips. Best pancakes ever.

She laughed and raised her eyebrow. "I cant sit around here all day, worrying about you."

I hated that she did this all the time. She didn't need to work. We had enough money in the bank to get by for the next few years, comfortably. But she continued to work her ass off. The only reason why I helped out in the diner and in Jake's garage was because I was bored out of my fucking mind, half of the time.

"Why don't…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Aren't you going to be late?" She said, pointing to the stove.

"Shit." I said, as I grabbed my plate, stood and deposited it into the sink. I walked back over to my mother. "This isn't finished yet." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said, shoving me back and standing. "Have a good day, today." She grinned.

"You too."

Turning, I started for the door. I was itching to get to school today. I know, I know. Me. Paul Lahote. Was going to school with a smile plastered to my face. Who would've thought it was possible.

When I pulled up outside, all of the guys were waiting at our 'normal' meeting spot. I had a few words to say to Embry though. Climbing out of my car, I quickly made my way over to him and shoved him off of the bench he was sitting on.

He staggered for a moment and when he finally found his footing, and righted himself, he glared at me. "What the hell, Paul?" He yelled as he took a step closer to me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I got into is face, and poked him in the chest. "You're a fucking dip shit" I yelled. "I saw in Jake's head, that you approached her at the diner last night." Pausing, I waited for him to deny it. "I thought we all agreed to leave her the hell alone yesterday?" I asked as I stepped closer and growled. "You better fucking prey, that she still agrees to hang out."

He took a step back before he began to speak. "Chill the hell out man. I saw her there, and asked if she was starting work already. That's it." He said, putting his hands up in front of him.

I stared at him for a moment. "Fine." I replied, taking another step back. "But like I said, you better hope…"

I was cut off by Jake tapping me on my shoulder. Turning to face him, I glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just thought that you might like to know that Charlie invited Billy and me over for dinner tonight." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Either way, I'll be able to talk to her.

I turned completely to stand in front of him. 'Fine." I huffed. "But don't do anything stupid like that little dick did." I said, pointing over my shoulder towards Embry.

The tension eased up, and everyone stood around talking about nonsensical shit, when we heard a loud whistle from the parking lot. We all turned our heads at the same time to find the reasoning behind the cat calls and whistling.

"Holy." Jake said.

"Fuck." Jared whispered.

"Jesus." Quil grumbled.

"Damn." I whispered.

I wasn't expecting what I saw. It became pretty damn obvious, pretty fucking quickly, at who the whistling was directed too. My dick stood at attention. Jess was never able to get this reaction this quickly.

Standing next to Angela's truck, were three goddesses. Angela. Kenda. And Bella.

"Holy. Shit. Do. You. See. Them?" Quil stuttered, as he pointed too the parking lot and then rubbed his eyes.

"It's kind of hard not too, imbecile." I said as I smacked him in the back of his head.

Bella was leaning against Angela's truck, in a tiny pair of shorts, and a shirt that just barely covered her chest. She had on a pair of black heels, and my imagination shifted gears. I could totally see her in nothing but those fucking heels, bent over my baby.

Her hair laid flat against her back, but she had new blonde highlights through it. Taking the opportunity to enjoy the view, I began to slowly scan her body. She had a small tattoo on her ankle in black and green. Huh, I didn't see that yesterday.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When my eyes traveled back up to her face, she was smirking. At. Me. Yea, she knew she knew she had me.

"Who the hell is that, standing next to Bella and Angela?" Embry said, as he bumped into me, trying to get a little closer to the parking lot.

Tearing my eyes away from Bella, I looked at Embry. His eyes were glazed over, and drool was forming in the corner of his mouth. I followed his line of sight. Kenda. And she seemed to have the same expression. Ha!

"That's Kenda." I said, elbowing him in his ribs.

"No fucking way." He whispered.

I couldn't help it. I barreled over, laughing.

"Dude, I think Embry just imprinted." Jake said, patting me kind of hard on my back.

"No shit!" I quipped, as I stood back up and shoved his arm away from me.

Embry started pacing, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "This is so not fucking, cool. Fuck! We treated her like shit, and now she's hanging out with Bella." He said ranting. "This is bad. So. Fucking. Bad."

I ignored the rest of his ranting and looked back over towards the parking lot, at the other two standing with Bella. They were all stressed similarly. The only difference was that Kenda was wearing a very short, almost not there, skirt.

She had the same tattoo on her ankle as Bella, only in a light blue color. Whipping my eyes to Angela's ankle, I saw that she too, had the same tattoo in purple.

"They're up to something." Jared said as he walked up and placed his elbow on my shoulder. Was I everyone's fucking public leaning post today?

"Why do you say that?" Quil asked.

"Dude." Jared said shaking his head and laughing. "Do you see how they all look? All three of them! Sex in six inch heels." I shoved his arm off of my shoulder. He glared, but continued. "And, they must have gotten tattoo's last night. Bella's nose is pierced. Kenda's eyebrow is pierced. I know they didn't have that shit yesterday." He turned to look at me, before laughing. "I almost feel bad for you two fuckers. You sure and hell have your work cut out for you."

I quickly looked back over towards Bella, when he mentioned that her nose was pierced. Sure enough, there it was.

"They're trying to kill us, aren't they?" Jake whispered, as he shifted himself in his jeans.

As if on cue, the girls pushed themselves away from the truck and started walking towards… us?

The way all three of them were walking, looked as if they were floating on air. Shit. I had to reign in my imagination. Turning quickly, I walked back towards the table. Sitting on the bench, I crossed my legs. There was no way in hell I was going to let any of them see me like this. No since in adding fuel to the already raging fire.

But, instead of them walking towards the rest of us, they veered off and walked directly too… Jake? What the fuck?!

"Hey Jake." Bella cooed, as she leaned into him. Oh. Hell. The. Fuck. No.

"Bella?" He shivered. I growled. Too low for the girls too hear, but the point was made.

She was working the shit out of him though. "Uncle Charlie said that you're coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked as she reached up to push a stray piece of hair back and away from his eyes.

I began to shake. Jared noticed, and sat down beside me, placing his hand on my bouncing knee.

"Um…y…yea… I mean… Yes." He said. He was flustered as fuck.

"Good." She said, smiling. "I hope you don't mind, but my girlfriends are coming over too." She said, as she pointed behind her towards the other two. "You know Kenda and Angela, right?" She asked.

Why did it sound like she was fucking purring to him?

"Jared, I don't know if I can handle this shit." I whispered, so that only he could hear.

He gripped my knee to hold me in place. "You better try." He whispered back.

"Yea." Jake said, answering Bella's question. "Hey Kenda. Ange…" When he turned his attention to Angela, he locked eyes with her. Bam! This shit was fucking priceless. Seriously? Fucking rare, my ass.

Bella stood there, staring back and forth between Angela and Jake. "Jake?" She asked, grabbing his arm.

The tension in me subsided, significantly.

"Jake?" She tried again.

He finally broke his eye contact with Angela. "Huh?" He asked, as he shook his head. "Oh. Sorry."

"No problem." Bella said, stepping closer.

If she got any closer, I'm sure I was going to do something really fucking stupid. I'm sure the whole caveman act is looked down upon, but hell… there's only so much a man can take.

"So you don't mind, right?" She asked, Jake.

"What?" He asked. He was so damn lost.

Bella chucked. "My girlfriends. Tonight?" She looked up at him confused. "Are you okay?"

The rest of us couldn't help it. We started laughing. It was funny as shit to see Jake as flustered and confused as he was.

Jake turned red. "Oh… yea… fine… I mean… Yea, I'm fine… yea." He said, and I was beginning to become confused. I don't even think he knew what he was agreeing too.

"Okay." She said, smiling again as she took a step back. "Well, we'll see you later." Winking at him, she turned and walked away.

What. The. Fuck? She blew the rest of us off. What the hell is going on?

"Jake?" Jared asked, after a few awkward moments of silence.,

"I know! I know!" He said, shaking his head. "This day cant get any fucking worse."

"I just want to know how the fuck it's never happened before." Jared asked as he stood from his spot beside me.

I guess I was calm enough to let off the leash.

Jake paused a moment before answering. "The only thing I can think of, is I never really paid any attention to her." He said before smiling. "But fuck! Did you see her?" He asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Yea." Quil said laughing. "We saw. And I think every male within a miles radius did too." He continued, making both Jake and me growl. "First Paul. Then Embry. Now fucking Jake. Priceless. I cant wait to tell Seth." Quil finished, ignoring us.

"Well at least our imprints are old enough to put the fuck out." I snarled, which made his face drop instantly.

"Dude." He said stepping closer. "Don't ever fucking talk about her like that. She's just a kid."

"Exactly." I said, laughing. "Now, shut the fuck up and lets go." I said as the bell rang. We all quickly separated, and I made my way to first period. This was going to be a really interesting fucking day.

** o0o0o0o - Bella's Point Of View - o0o0o0o**

Our plans were already working, perfectly. Last night, the girls and I decided to drive to Port A, to get something that would cement our new found friendship. The tattoo's were well worth it. After hitting the solon, because of my weekly ritual, we stopped and got the matching tattoo's in different colors. Kenda and I decided to go ahead and get a piercing as well. I went for the nose. Nothing huge; just a small gold stud. Kenda decided on an eyebrow piercing. Angela decided to forgo the piercing, but we all still had a great time.

Angela picked me up this morning and then we swung by Kenda's house to grab her. Last night, after dad told me that Jake and his father were coming over for dinner tonight, I quickly began to formulate a plan. Take down Ass Number Three.

And plan we did. We had everything thought out and situated by the time we got to school. We just had to wait for everything to fall into place.

When we walked away from the small group of man-child-boys, I felt their eyes on us. And honestly, I was eating this shit up.

When Angela and I finally made it to English, I whipped out a piece of paper and began writing.

_I already have everything planned out, Ange. But, what was that shit with Jake out there? - Bella_

I sent the paper flying over to her desk, and waited almost patiently for her reply.

_I don't know… I cant explain it - Angela_

I glanced at her quickly and furrowed my brow.

_Try - Bella_

I knew using her own words against me was a low blow. But I didn't know what else to say.

She zoned out a bit before writing. Scratching nervously across the paper, she folded it back up and sent it back over.

_I don't know! When I looked into his eyes though… Bella? What in the hell is going on?- Angela_

After reading, I sighed. I understood what she was feeling. I think. If it's anything like what happened between Paul and I yesterday, then yea…

_I don't know. But, we're in this together, Babe. You, Me and Kenda.- Bella_

As I folded the note back up and was about to toss it back over to Angela, I noticed Jared tossing a note over his shoulder onto Angela's desk. She glanced at me, raising her eyebrow, before she opened his note and read it. Covering her mouth with her hand, she passed it to me, to read.

_Like the new look. Jake seems really into you. You should maybe come hang out with us sometime. - Jared_

What the fuck? First me. Now Angela? Hell. The. Fuck. No. I grabbed my pen and began writing furiously.

_Jared. Don't mean to be mean. Can you please try not to hook my girlfriend up with anyone. I can, and will, become very territorial over what is mine. Don't cross the fucking line. - Bella._

Folding it up, I passed it back to Angela. She read over it, and then smacked herself in the forehead. I didn't know how she would take the whole 'I'm with her, so back up' thing, but when she gave me a quick 'thumbs up' I knew she thought it was a good idea too. She tapped Jared on the shoulder, and then passed the paper back to him.

He opened it quickly and read it over. When he reached the end, his head shot up. He was staring ahead. At absolutely nothing.

Angela and I were trying so hard not to laugh.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. Jared stopped me before I could make it out.

"What?" I said, glaring at his hand that was reaching out to touch me.

He dropped it quickly. "Sometimes, there's a bigger presence out there, that determines who you're supposed to be with." He said, before he turned and walked out the door.

What? Cryptic much?

"Hey Bells!" Kenda said, walking down the hall towards me. "What was that all about?" She asked, pointing towards Jared's head.

"No idea." I said, still a bit confused. Shaking my head, I looked at Kenda. "I made him think that Ange and me were an item. He started sprouting off some shit about bigger presence's." Grinning, I finished. "He said that Jake's interested in her."

Kenda smirked. "Oh this could definitely benefit the cause a little more."

"I know." I laughed. "Shit, the bells about to ring." I tossed my bag over my shoulder. "I'll catch you at lunch." I said as I turned and started walking down the hall towards Trigg.

When I made it too the room, everyone was already seated. Embarrassing. Sitting quickly in my assigned desk, I pulled out my book and began working on the assignment that the teacher had written on the chalkboard. Not far into the hour, a note flew on my desk from Jake's direction. 'Suck it up, Swan', I thought, and opened it.

_You sure you're okay with me coming over with your friends there tonight - Jake_

I glanced in his direction. His nose was planted in his book, but the corners of his mouth were lifting ever so slightly.

_Of course. Actually, I was kind of thinking that I should ask Uncle Charlie if he and Billy can go to the diner for dinner. Then we can all get to know each other a little better - Bella_

I wrote quickly, trying to set the 'Big Plan' into stage two. Passing the note back, I watched out of the corner of my eye as he opened it and read. He smiled shortly after finishing. But, all too soon his smile turned into a frown as he began writing again.

_Why the sudden change of mood? Yesterday, you didn't want anything to do with us - Jake_

I pretended to think about it, like Kenda and I talked about. But, I already knew this was coming. I was prepared.

_I'm sorry about the whole bitch thing. I did say yesterday that I would hang out with you guys, and I figured what the hell… I've got nothing to lose - Bella_

I slid the note back onto his desk, and returned my attention back to my assignment. When the note returned, I plastered on what I hoped, was a convincing smile, as I opened it.

_Wow! That's cool. What about the other guys? I can bring them along too - Jake_

I froze up momentarily. Think Bella, think. How can I avoid this. And then it hit me. Pen too paper, I began writing again.

_No. Just one at a time. You guys intimidate the hell out of me. I know I wont be comfortable with all of you at my house at once. At least not until I get to know you - Bella_

I hope that was believable. Folding the note up, I passed it back, slowly. My plan wouldn't work if they were all there.

A few seconds later the note was passed back.

_Sounds good. I'll see you later - Jake_

The bell rang, just as I finished the note. Folding it up, I threw it in my bag, stood and walked out of the room.

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. The boys didn't bother us at lunch, and when gym started, they all went outside. I wasn't going to complain. When the final bell rang, I sprinted to the locker room with Angela, hot on my heels.

We changed quickly, and ran out to the truck. Kenda was there, ready and waiting.

"You ready for this?" She asked as we approached.

I laughed. Hard. "I so, cant fucking wait."

"Well" Angela said, walking around to the drivers side. "Let's get too it."

We all jumped in, and I pulled my phone out from my bag. I had to start stage three. Text dad.

_Dad can I ask a favor? - Bella_

_What? - Charlie_

_Do you think that you and Billy can eat at the diner tonight? It would be a great way for you too spend more time with mom too! - Bella_

_Why? What's going on? - Charlie_

_Nothing. Just me and the girls are hanging out. I figured I could give Jake a chance. He's coming over.- Bella_

_It'll just be them, right? - Charlie_

_Of course - Bella_

_Alright. I'll just head over to the diner after work then. I'll be home when your mom closes up. No point in making her catch a ride with Sue. - Charlie._

_Okay. Thanks - Bella_

_Bella, if you need anything… you know how to get a hold of me - Charlie._

_Okay. I'll see you later, dad. Have fun! - Bella_

I snapped my phone shut, and returned my attention to the very quiet front seat. I don't think I could have smiled any bigger.

"So it's a go?" Angela asked, as she looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Yea." I said. "He'll be home around ten."

Kenda started bouncing in her seat, squealing. "Operation Take Down Ass Number Three has commenced.

We all started laughing.

**o0o0o0o - Jake's Point Of View - o0o0o0o**

Today, has to have been the longest day, that I've ever lived.

Embry and Paul gave me a ton of shit about tonight. They both wanted to come with me to Bella's. But, when I told them that Bella said that she wanted to get to know everyone, but not together because we intimidated her; they seemed to back off a little bit.

The funniest part of the day, has to have been at lunch, when Jared said that he didn't think that Bella or Angela would give any of us the time of day, because they were into each other. That had Paul and I in an uproar. There was no way in hell. We wouldn't have imprinted on them if they were in some sort of lesbian relationship. Would we?

So here I am. Walking down the street to Bella's. And I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not a little nervous.

Billy, left about twenty minutes ago to meet up with Chief Swan at the diner. All I knew, was that I was about to walk into a house, with not one, but three, of LaPush's hottest women; one of them being my imprint. And… I was alone.

"Come on. Stop being such a bitch." I whispered to myself as I walked across the lawn to Bella's place.

Making my way up the three stairs, I crossed the front porch…rang the bell, and waited.

"Come in." I heard from somewhere inside.

I opened the door and stepped in, shutting it quietly behind me. The house was completely silent.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to figure out where they were.

"Oh Jake! It's you! We're out back." Bella said through the open patio door, that sat on the opposite side of the room.

I walked slowly across the room and stopped dead in my tracks when I made it too the door.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my vision. I know I must be seeing shit. Rubbing my eyes, I looked back up. Holy fuck, I wasn't!

Three girls. Hot. Girls. Doing yoga. In. Bikini's. In the back yard. Looking up I whispered a very faint 'Halleluiah', and then looked down and whispered 'down boy' to the instant hard on that I was sporting.

This shit doesn't happen in real life. This is the shit you see on Quil's computer when his mom's at work.

"Hold on Jake." Bella said smiling up at me. "We're almost finished." She continued as she bent over from the waist and stretched to touch her toes.

Paul's going to kick my ass for the way that I'm picturing her right now.

"Um… no… ugh…fuck… yea… no problem Bella." I stuttered out.

_Come on douche, get your shit together._

"Hey Jake." I heard from the right.

Following the voice, I locked eyes with Angela. Fuck! This cant get worse. Can this get worse? I so, so fucking hope, that this cant get any worse.

She was laying on her right side with her legs extended out towards me. She'd lift her leg, and then bring it back down.

And then, it got worse.

Bella walked over to Angela, helped her off of the ground, and then wrapped her arms around her. Bella leaned down slightly, and whispered something into Angela's ear, causing her to turn three different shades of red.

Jared's words were on a constant repeat in my mind. I fucking hope, that Jared wasn't right. By the looks of it, my imprint, seemed really into Bella. They were running their hands up and down each other's backs. But, it was turning me the fuck on.

"Hungry, Jake?" Kenda said from beside me.

"Huh?" I asked, as I turned towards her. Wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth, my eyes bugged out when I saw her. She was just as fucking bad. She was standing there, playing with the top of her bikini. Reaching one of her hands into the top, she adjusted her left tit.

"I asked if you were hungry." She said, dropping her arms to her side. "We were just getting ready to order some pizza."

"Ah… yea…sure…um… sounds good." I stuttered, as I turned my attention back to the two that were still locked in each others arms. "Um, should we maybe ask them if they want to eat?" I asked, trying hard but I'm sure failing, not to blush.

"It's probably a good idea." Kenda said, as she stepped closer, she lowered her voice, like she was telling me a huge secret. "Last night it took me over an hour to separate those two." She said, pointing towards Angela and Bella. "This really isn't anything, though. It's relatively innocent compared to yesterday." she finished as she laughed and shook her head.

"Innocent?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Hey Bella? Ange? Why don't we get something to eat." She said, breaking up the two that looked as if they were about to go at it in the middle of the yard. "You're staying the night tonight Ange?" She asked, and when Angela nodded Kenda finished. "You got plenty of time for that shit later, then."

Fuck. I couldn't stop the images of them wrapped around each other in a huge soft bed, out of my head. Shit. Jared was right. When I left tonight I definitely needed to get a hold of the other guys. This is beyond fucked up. I have to be the only one in history, who's imprint batted for the other team.

The girls separated a few seconds later and as Angela turned to walk towards me, Bella slapped her on her ass. Angela giggled quietly, and turned to wink at Bella. She giggled. Seriously. Fucking giggled.

I swear my cock grew another three inches. If I made it through this night, alive and sane, it would be a miracle. I need a shower. A cold one. Now.

The guys were not going to believe this shit.

"Come on Jake." Angela said as she looked up at me, pulling me out of my own imagination. I didn't even realize that she was standing directly in front of me.

She grabbed my hand, and started pulling me towards the house. Bella, showed up on my other side, reaching for my other hand. Shit.

When we got inside, I sat on the couch, while the girls quickly threw on the scattered clothes that were laying everywhere. Angela asked everyone what kind of pizza they wanted, and when everyone gave their orders, she left the room to make the call.

Kenda came to sit on the right side of me, while Bella dropped onto the left.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable." Kenda said, as her eyes wandered from my eyes down to my lap. "You look a little… stiff." She finished as she leaned over.

She had no idea how fucking stiff I really was.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Angela said, as she walked back into the room.

"Right here, Honey." Bella said, as she patted my lap.

I looked around quickly, noticing the other couch and Charlie's recliner was unoccupied. But, I wasn't going to point it out.

Angela smiled at me as she started walking across the room. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

She dropped lightly into my lap and I prayed that she didn't feel it. _Please don't let her feel it_, I chanted over and over again. No luck. She moaned as soon as she felt my enormous fucking erection pressing into her ass. I'm so fucked.

"Someone's happy to see me." She whispered, as she started to grind herself down onto me. I couldn't help it. I moaned. And as soon as the noise left my lips, she stopped.

I opened my eyes, that I didn't even know I closed, and gazed into Angela's flushed face.

"Ugh." I groaned as I palmed my face. "I'm so fucking sorry." I said, after I realized I probably just monumentally fucked up.

"Oh." She said climbing out of my lap. "It's not really a big deal." She said as she dropped to sit on her ass between my legs. This knew position wasn't any better than the last, as images of her on her knees, licking and sucking me went flashing through my head.

Biting my lip to stop myself from groaning again, I closed my eyes and waited.

"So Jake?" Bella asked, and I opened my eyes to look at her. "How long have you been friends with the other guys?"

"Um." I stuttered. God, they were going to start thinking I was impaired. "I've known them just about all my life." I said, flinching when I felt her hand start to slowly rub up and down my arm.

"That's nice." She said smiling softly.

"You know Jake." Angela said, and I turned to look at her, as she began to rub my other arm. "You're a lot different than you were a year ago."

Fuck. "Yea." I said, hoping that if I apologize, I wouldn't end up on my ass. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean the shit I did. I kind of just went along with everyone else." I hope that was good enough.

"There's no reason to apologize, Jake" She said, as she drew a small circle on my arm with her fingertip. "It's already forgotten. I'm sure you didn't mean in." She leaned in and whispered the last part into my ear.

There is a very good chance that I'm going to blow my load, in my fucking pants, without any physical contact to Jake Jr. Fuck. What in the hell were the three of them doing to me?

Just then the doorbell rang, and Angela hopped up to answer it. Pizza. Thank fuck for small mercy's! We all quickly stood and went to grab ourselves a few slices, while Bella put a movie in.

Dinner was quiet, and I learned a lot about the three girls that I was hanging out with. Bella, liked to work out. A lot. As did Angela and Kenda, obviously.

Angela, liked to write her own music and I was mentally kicking myself in the ass the whole conversation for not paying much attention to her in the past. She truly was a really nice girl.

Kenda. Well, Kenda was a bitch. But not in a bad way. At least, not towards me. She bashed the rest of the guys relentlessly. But hell, I wasn't on the receiving end.

About half way through the movie, the girls decided to move down onto the floor. Angela and Bella started rubbing up against each other, and when Kenda noticed, she decided to join in. Kenda was rubbing Bella's back with one hand, and Angela's leg with the other. Bella was drawing small invisible circle's on Angela's exposed stomach, with her finger tips. Angela was rubbing up and down Bella's leg.

Oh hell. Oh shit. What do I do? I was at a fucking loss. Every man's dream was sitting right here, in front of me. And I didn't know whether to cry, join in, or high tale it to the nearest escape.

Bella's sigh caught my attention, and when she dropped her hand from Kenda and Angela, they all stood up.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Bella said as she started walking towards the hall. Fuck, it wasn't even six. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Kenda? Angela? Are you coming?"

Did you ever have one of those moments where you wanted to climb to the highest spot in town and scream at the top of your lungs _"Ha ha motherfucker! That was me! I saw it! You didn't! I was there! You weren't! Take that!"?_ Yea. That was me, right at that moment. My fingers were itching to hit send on my cell phone just so that one of the guys could hear what they were missing out on.

Angela and Kenda both shared a quick glance and then followed Bella up the stairs. Before Angela made it all the way up though she stopped and turned.

"Are you coming?" She asked, winking.

Fuck. Yes. Right in you baby.

I jumped up. Probably, a little too quickly, and followed them up the stairs and into the bedroom.

My legs were shaking, my palms sweating and my eyes were tearing. When I made it there, Kenda and Bella were already down to their bikini tops. They were rubbing all over each other.

Angela grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled me towards the bed. When we made it to the edge, she sat and then shifted so that I was standing between her open legs. She lifted the hem of my shirt up, signaling me to take it off.

Fuck taking my time! I pulled it up and over my head and threw it behind me, somewhere. She smirked at my eagerness, and stood. She brought her lips closer to my exposed chest and opened her lips slightly. The warmth from her breath felt like liquid fire over my skin. When her tongue slipped out and lightly licked the muscle of my abs, I thought I was going to explode.

As quick as it started. It stopped. I opened my eyes and looked down into hers.

"Jake?" Bella asked, as she walked up too me. Behind me. She ran her fingertips over my naked shoulder.

"Yea?" I gasped out.

I swear this was sensory fucking overload. Angela's fingers were dancing around my stomach. Bella's on my shoulders and back. I had no fucking idea what to do.

"Have you ever been with three girls?" She whispered, close to my ear as her tongue flipped out and licked the base of my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Ugh." I moaned. "N…no."

Kenda walked up to the side of me, and grabbed my hand. She brought my index finger to her lips, and lightly flicked her tongue over the tip.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything." She said, as she sucked the tip of my finger into her mouth.

Holy. Fuck. What the fuck are they doing to me? This isn't real. That's it! This is some weird fucked up dream, and any minute the guys are going to bust through the door and wake me up. That's got to be it….

"Wait!" Angela said, and I froze.

"What Ange?" Bella said angrily. "It was just about to get good!"

I looked up to the ceiling and said my silent 'thank you', to whoever was listening and giving me this.

"I just thought this could be a little more fun if we made him into our own personal sundae." Ange said, pouting. "Like we did before."

Oh hell yea. They were kinky too. The guys are never going to believe this shit.

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Bella said, looking up at me and then turning to look at Kenda. "What about you Kenda?" She said. "Do you think you'd like to lick chocolate off of Jake's hard cock?"

My dick was dancing now. I don't think I've ever been this hard. Ever.

"I think it's a good idea, Bella." Kenda said, as she fingertip walked up my arm. "Do you have whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

"No." Bella said sadly. "But." She smiled, "we can run to the store quickly."

Fuck yes!

"But if we go." Bella started again as she looked into my eyes. "I want Jake here to be sprawled out on my bed when I get back." I nodded. Like I'd fucking argue with her over that. "No fucking clothes between us." She continued. "You got that Jake?"

"Hell yea!" I almost screamed.

Angela, wrapped her arms around my neck. She tugged gently, letting me know to bend slightly. Her lips pressed lightly against mine, and the flame I felt earlier felt hotter.

"We'll be right back, Jake." She whispered as she pulled away. "Take your fucking pants off, and get on the bed." She said as one corner of her lip turned up into a smirk. "Give us ten minutes."

Kenda and Bella quickly threw their shirts on and walked out. Angela followed quickly behind them.

I quickly stripped my pants and climbed onto the bed. I contemplated sending a text to Paul, but changed my mind. No way in hell was I going to let anyone ruin what I was sure, was going to be the best night of my life.

**o0o0o0o Bella's Point Of View o0o0o0o**

When we walked out of the bedroom, I quickly grabbed my cell phone off of the stand by the front door. Angela, grabbed her keys and we headed out to her truck.

"Ready?" Kenda asked as she opened the passenger side door.

"Yea." Angela said, as we all climbed into the truck.

"Make the call, Bella." Kenda said.

I opened my phone and dialed the one number that I knew would complete Operation Take Down Ass Number Three. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"Dad…"

**o0o0o0o - Charlie's Point Of View - o0o0o0o**

I was sitting in the diner with Billy and Renee when my phone rang. Pulling it out of my jacket pocket, I looked at the display screen, and opened it immediately when I noticed it was Bella.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Dad? Dad, I'm scared, Dad, you have to go home." Bella screamed, sounding absolutely terrified.

"Bella? Honey, calm down. What's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

"Dad, I left with Angela and Kenda. There is someone in my room. I heard weird noises. I had to leave. Dad, you have to go home and check it out." She said, panicked.

"Okay, Honey. You said you're not at the house right?" I asked, making sure she was safe.

"Yea. I grabbed my phone and left. I didn't know who else too call."

"That's okay, Honey. You did good. Where's Jake." I said, when I remembered that he was going to be there tonight.

"He left about an hour ago."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Keep the phone by you. I'll call and let you know when it's safe to come home." I said as I stood from the booth.

"Thank you, Dad. Be careful." She said, as she disconnected the call.

I snapped my phone shut and quickly explained to Renee and Billy what was going on. Wasting no time, I ran out to the cruiser, hopped in, and drove the few streets over to our house.

When I made it there, I quickly but quietly moved to the front door, and noticed it was slightly open. Putting my hand on my gun holster, I pushed it open fully, but quietly. I creped across the floor, and up the stairs. When I got to Bella's room, I could hear a soft humming inside. I quietly began to turn the handle.

"I've been waiting for you." I heard from a familiar voice on the other side.

Pushing the door open so hard, it hit the wall behind it, I was met with the sight of Jake, laying naked… in my daughters bed. Oh. Hell. No

"JAKE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTERS BED, NAKED?"

"Shit."


	7. Chapter Seven - Jack Daniels And

**_Disclaimer_** : _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Warning**__ : This chapter contains under-age drinking and minor drug use. _

**o0o0o0o** -** Chapter 7 - Jack Daniels And Teenage Games - o0o0o0o**

**- Paul's Point Of View - **

"Dude, wake up."

The annoying sound of Jake's voice rang in my ear, as he grabbed my shoulder and started shaking.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I shoved his hands away.

"Wake up." He said again, sounding panicked. "I need to talk. Now."

"Ugh." I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked, not willing to look at the clock beside my head.

"Five thirty." He said before he dropped to sit on the end of my bed.

_Ugh_. "What the fuck are you doing over here this early?" I asked.

"I had a bad fucking night." He said, as he dropped his head into his hands. "A really, really bad fucking night." He ran his hands threw his hair and then turned his head to look at me. "I just wanted to fill you in."

I sat up quickly, after I remembered that he was invited over to Bella's for dinner.

"Well?" I asked, when he didn't volunteer any information.

"They're vicious." He said, palming his face. He was extremely stressed out.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Getting him to say anything, seemed like pulling teeth.

"When I got there, they were all out back." He said turning to look at me again. "Doing yoga." He shook his head before continuing. "In bikini's"

" What?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yea." He said, shaking his head again. "Angela and Bella were rubbing all over each other…"

"Wait." I stopped him. "Let me let that sink in for a second." I said, as I tried to picture the two of them doing that. "They were rubbing on each other?" I asked, just to make sure I was correct. "Like they're together?" I was getting confused.

"Yea." Jake said. "Like together, together."

"Okay?" I questioned. "Then?"

Jake sighed. "We ordered pizza and shit. Sat around, ate and started to watch a movie." He adjusted himself in his pants quickly before he finished. "But, during the movie, all three of them started going at it in the middle of the floor."

"Did you take any pictures?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"You're a lucky fuck, do you know that?"

"Not really." He said, and shivered.

"Well?" I asked, trying to urge him to continue. "Want to get to the part where they're vicious?"

"Stop cutting me the fuck off." He yelled.

"Okay. Okay. Continue." I said, motioning with my hand to keep going.

"Well." He started, as he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, they were getting pretty hot and heavy in the middle of the floor." He stood up and started pacing. "Then Bella gets up and walks towards the stairs." He stopped to look at me. "She stopped right before going up, and asks Angela and Kenda to go to bed with her."

I put my hand up to stop him there, for just a second. I needed to process. I wanted to get mad. Really mad. But, the picture in my head of the three of them in bed… well… let's just say that Jake better leave really fucking soon. Seems me and my right hand have a date again.

"Anyways." Jake started again. "After the girls got up and went upstairs, Angela stops and asks if I'm coming." He lifts his eyebrow, daring me to argue or interrupt. "So, I do."

"You better not have fucking touched her." I said before I had the chance to think about what I was saying.

"What?" He asked. "No!" He sat back down on the bed. "When I got to the bedroom, Angela and I did our own thing for a few minutes." He said smiling. "Then Kenda and Bella started rubbing up on me."

I started growling.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Jake said, as he shoved me. "I didn't fucking touch her."

I quieted back down and waited for him to finish.

"Everything just, stopped." He said, running his hands through his hair. "They started talking about how they wanted to turn me into a sundae."

"Fucking kinky." I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yea, well." Jake said, shaking slightly. "They told me to get naked and lay in the bed." He stood back up and started pacing again. "They said they'd be right back. They said that they had to go get the supplies."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going. Keeping my mouth shut, I waited for him to continue.

"It couldn't have been fifteen minutes, dude." He said as he hunched over to catch his breath. "The door burst open and, who the fuck do you think was standing there?" He asked, lifting his head to look at me.

I waved my hand to tell him to keep talking. I hated the fucking suspense.

"Chief Swan." He said, shaking his head. "Dude, they set me the fuck up." He continued as he sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "He came in screaming about finding me naked in his daughters bed."

I couldn't help it. My shoulders started to shake with the laughter I was trying to hold in. It didn't last long, though. Barreling over, I laughed, hard. I cant believe he fell for that shit. This was fucking epic. Jake punched me in the shoulder when I started hyperventilating.

"Shut the fuck up." He yelled. "It's not funny."

Realizing he was shaking, I calmed down. I didn't need that little dick, phasing in my bedroom. "What happened after that?" I asked when he seemed to get himself under control.

He shook his head. "Well, after the initial fucking shock, I jumped up and put my clothes back on." He said. "Charlie, told me to meet him in the living room for a little chat." He continued running his fingers through his hair again.

"Dude, stop that shit. You're going to end up fucking bald." I said.

He glared at me before dropping his hand back down to his lap. "When I got out there he was shaking." He said, and he started laughing. "Man, if I didn't know any better, I would've sworn he was about to phase." He looked at me again. "He was that fucking pissed."

I nodded in understanding.

"I walked over to the couch and sat down." He said as he started fumbling with the hem of his shorts. "He just stared at me for a good fifteen minutes, and then started rubbing the back of his neck."

"Intimidating, huh?" I asked.

"You have no fucking idea." He said smirking. "Then he started laughing." He continued, shaking his head. "He said that he sort of think he knew what happened, but that if he ever found me like that again, he would hang me from the tree in his back yard by Jake Jr."

I started laughing again. At least Charlie knew how vicious his niece and her friends were.

"They got you pretty fucking good." I said, holding onto my aching sides.

"They did." He said, sighing as he threw himself back to lay on the end of my bed. "I just don't understand why they're being such bitches. I mean, what the fuck did we ever do to them?" He asked, looking over at me for an answer that I didn't have. "I can understand Kenda." He said turning his head to look at the ceiling. "But Bella and Ange? Dude, I'm at a total loss."

I kicked Jake, not so lightly, in the ribs to move his ass off of my bed. When he thudded to the floor and glared at me from his new position, I smirked. No one got to lay in my bed, but me and the next piece of ass staying the night.

I started replaying the entire conversation over and over, in my head. There was something missing, I just needed to figure out what the fuck it was. "Wait." I yelled, when I realized there was something that we overlooked. "Hold up."

Jake raised his eyebrow at me.

Shaking my head I asked "Did you say that the Chief asked you what you were doing in his daughters bed?"

"Yea?" Jake questioned.

"Think about it, you stupid fuck." I said throwing a pillow at him. "I think I know why Bella is the way she is now."

He caught the pillow easily and threw it to the side. "You want to elaborate man?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who is Chief Swan's daughter?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly for a few minutes, before recognition crossed his eyes.

"Izzy." He whispered.

Bingo.

"And who is Bella?" I asked. I loved when shit finally fell into place.

"Chief Swan's niece." He continued.

"And, where in the hell did Bella just move from?" I asked as I fell back against the headboard.

"Jacksonville." Jake said, standing back up. "Dude stop with the twenty fucking questions. Just spit it the hell out."

I smirked. "I think that when Izzy moved away, she told Bella about all the shit we did too her." Shaking my head, I finished. "That's the only thing that makes any sense. And it would explain why she's been acting the way she has been, towards us."

"Oh shit." Jake said, picking the pillow back up and throwing it back onto the bed. "You're right."

"I just should've picked up on this shit sooner." I said, grabbing the pillow and putting it behind me.

"That still doesn't explain why Angela is being like this." He said.

"Sure it does, dumb ass." I said, rubbing my temple. "She was Izzy's only friend back then. I'm sure they've kept in touch with each other. Bella met her when she moved here." I said. Then I realized something. "They're doing this shit to get back at us for tormenting Izzy."

Jake sighed, and then tried to sit back down on the bed. I raised my eyebrow, and he moved to the other side of the room, near the door. "If that's true, then we're even more screwed then we thought." He said, as he leaned against the frame. "We didn't put Kenda through half of the shit that we put Izzy through." He shook his head again. "What now?" He asked.

I had no fucking clue.

"Should we tell the others?" He asked.

"Yea." I said, because at the moment, I had nothing else. "We should get a hold of Sam and call a pack meeting or some shit." I said as I laid back down. "This just got a lot more complicated."

"Yea." Jake said, rubbing his eyebrow.

"And Jake?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I fucking love, complicated." I said, smirking. "Now, do me a favor and close the door on your way out of my damn room." I said pointing towards the door behind him. "I still have a couple of hours before I have to get up."

**- Bella's Point Of View - **

When Charlie called me to tell me that it was okay to come home, I could tell in his voice that he was more than just a little irritated with me. Busted.

Angela, quickly dropped me off in front of my house. I didn't want Kenda or Angela to get into any sort of trouble over this. They may have played parts in it, but they were fairly innocent. Hell, Angela felt horrible after I got off of the phone with Charlie. Me, on the other hand? Hell no! I was pumped and ready for more.

"Bella?" I heard my fathers cold voice before I saw him. Shit, I barely got through the front door.

"Yea Daddy?" I asked innocently. Maybe if I played the 'daddy card', it wouldn't be so bad.

"I need you to sit down. Now!" He demanded, as he pointed to the couch beside him.

Sighing, I slowly walked into the living room, and sat where he was pointing. He followed me the entire way with his eyes.

Before I had a chance to get comfortable, he spoke. "I need the truth." He said, as he rubbed his eyebrow. "I have an idea of what happened here. But, I want to hear you tell me." He said, lifting his eyebrow, daring me to refuse him an answer.

"You want the truth?" I asked. " Payback's a bitch." I said; my voice rising slightly towards the end.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" He asked.

"Honestly?" I asked and he nodded. "I think I could've don't a lot better, actually." I said smirking. "We had originally planned to…"

"Bella." My father said, cutting me off. "You are my daughter. I can understand that you're upset about what happened in the past. But, sometimes you need to just let it go." He finished. Sighing, he sat back in his chair.

"Are we finished here?" I asked. I already had enough of this conversation.

"Are you going to let it go?" He asked.

"Not a chance in hell." I said, standing and making my way towards the stairs.

"I wasn't finished." He said, as his face was beginning to turn an unhealthy shade of red.

"I am." I said, grinding my teeth. I was so fucking tired of everything.

When I made it to my bedroom, I slammed the door behind me and pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket. Hitting three and then send, I waited for the other end of the line to connect.

"Bella?"

"Hey Kenda." I started. "Charlie knows that I was the one who fucked with Jake." I finished.

It was quiet for a moment before she sighed and then spoke. "Does that mean you're out?"

"What?" I asked chuckling. "Hell no. If anything it makes me even more determined to finish this."

She laughed for a few seconds. When it got quiet again she asked, "What now?"

"Operation Take down Ass Number Four and Five?" I asked.

"Sounds good, Bella." She said. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I repeated, and I disconnected the call.

I stared at my bed for a moment before groaning and walking over towards it. There was no way in hell, I was sleeping in that bed with those blankets and sheets, when that fucking idiot was laying there.

Stripping them quickly, I threw them in the corner, and then moved to my closet to pull out a clean set of sheets. Re-making my bed, I couldn't help but smile. "Tomorrow is going to be just as fun." I whispered, as I tucked the end of the fitted sheet, under the corner of the mattress. "I can't fucking wait."

**- Kenda's Point Of View -**

Standing on the front porch in front of my house, I was waiting for Angela to show up. It's kind of amazing, how Angela and I never started up any type of friendship before.

She was a little worried about everything that Bella and I had talked about and planned, but she wanted to help in any way she could. She saw what Bella went through, throughout the years, and she was fiercely loyal to her.

I also had an enormous amount of respect for Bella. I felt bad that she took the fall for everything we put Jake through, but I don't regret doing what we did too him. It was funny as hell.

When Angela finally pulled up, I smiled. Grabbing my bag, next too my feet, I made my way over to the truck, and climbed in. Backing out quickly, she shifted to drive and we headed towards Bella's.

"How bad?" Angela asked, as we turned off of my street.

"That girl has a lot of guts, Angela." I replied. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as fearless as her."

"Yea." Angela smiled. "But, how much trouble did she get into, Kenda? And please, don't downplay it."

I sighed before looking over at her. "I don't think she got in to any trouble. But, I do know that she's even more eager to finish this… if that's even possible."

Angela smirked as she turned into Bella's driveway. "I'll be with her, every step of the way."

"Me too Ange." I said. "Me too."

Angela glanced at me before bringing her hand down hard onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to sound. Bella, came out moments later, with a huge smile plastered across her face. She hurried to the truck and climbed into the back.

"What's up?" She rushed out, as she threw her bag to the other side of the seat.

"What's has you so excited?" Angela asked, laughing. She put the truck into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"I'm excited about later." Bella said. She tapped me on my shoulder. "Kenda, did you bring everything on the list?"

"Of course." I said, as I held up my bag. "Got it all in my bag. I'll stash it behind Angela's seat during school." I said, as I placed the bag back down on the floor by my feet. "We're still going to the beach right?"

"Hell yea!" Bella yelled.

"Guys?" Angela asked as we approached the stop sigh before the school parking lot. "What if Jake said anything?" She continued. "How are we going to get them to agree to come if Jake ran his mouth."

"I've got that." I said as I pulled down the visor, and checked my lip gloss in the mirror.

"How?" Bella asked.

Looking into her eyes through the mirror I answered. "Well, yesterday Embry was trying really hard to talk to me." I pinned back a stray piece of hair, that fell lose from my clip. "I think I may be able to persuade him to go." I finished, as I winked at Bella and then closed the visor.

When Angela quickly found a spot and parked, we all jumped out and headed into the building. We were running a few minutes late. I decided that stopping at my locker wasn't an option, and headed to my first period class. I threw myself down into my seat, that just happened to be right next to my next intended target. Embry.

"Hey." I whispered in greeting.

He gave me a strange look. "What's up?" He croaked back.

The teacher chose that moment to look up at us, and I smiled. He paused for a few seconds and when he was satisfied that he had our attention, he turned back to the chalkboard, and continued to write the assignment.

Deciding on the best course of action, I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

_How are you? - Me_

He looked at me for a brief moment, with an eyebrow lifted, before he wrote his response.

_I'm okay. What was that with Jake yesterday? - Embry_

Damn, cut right to the point. Think K, think.

Deciding on the best answer, I began to scribble furiously.

_What are you talking about? We were having a good time. Me and the girls decided to go to the store to get some snacks, and when we came back… Chief Swan was there, and Jake was gone. - Me_

I tossed the paper back over, and smiled innocently, when he looked over.

It didn't take long for the paper to come back.

_Oh. Well, he just got into a bit of trouble. - Embry_

_We didn't realize! - Me_

_It's okay. Really. Jake can be an idiot at times. - Embry_

He glanced over quickly, and smiled.

_What are you doing today? - Me_

_Nothing really. I have today off. Why? Did you want to hang out? - Embry_

I was slowly getting him where I needed him to be.

_Well, I was thinking of going to the beach after school. What do you think? You game?- Me_

_How long did you want to hang out? I'm supposed to be hanging out with Quil later on.- Embry_

The plan was slowly but surely falling into place.

_What if we all hang out together? Bring Quil. It could be fun - Me_

He lifted an eyebrow, and glanced in my direction before he wrote.

_I thought you didn't want to hang out with any of us together.- Embry_

_That's Bella. Not me. I don't mind. You in? - Me_

He thought for a few minutes, before his pen slowly made its way to the paper.

_I'll talk to Quil, and I'll let you know what we decide at lunch - Embry_

I turned to him, and nodded. Smiling, I focused on what the teacher was putting on the board, and began taking notes.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I quickly packed up my bag, and made my way out into the cramped and crowded hallway.

"How'd it go?" Bella asked, coming to walk beside me.

"Good." I said. "He's going to talk to Quil at lunch and then let us know." I glanced at her and smirked. "We got this in the bag."

She smiled. "You're going to see if you can ride with them right?" She asked as we rounded the corner. I didn't even realize we made it to the end of the hall. "You going to be able to stall them for a few minutes?" she continued.

"Yea." I said, shoving past a rude kid that decided to talk to his friends in the middle of the hall.

"Then we'll meet at the beach." She didn't wait for a reply, as she turned right, and made her way into her next class.

Now we just had to wait for lunch.

The rest of the morning, continued on at a snail's pace. I'm sure it was only like that because I was anticipating an answer from Embry. Everything, seems to drag when you need it to move along quickly.

When the final bell before lunch rang, I stood slowly from the table and packed my bag again.

They guys were all hanging outside of the cafeteria, leaning against the walls, by the time I made it there.

Embry noticed my appearance first. "Hey Kenda." He said, as he pushed off the wall, and walked the five or six steps towards me.

"Hey." I smiled. "We on for the beach later?" I asked, as I nodded towards Quil.

He turned to look at his friend, nodded, and then turned back to me. "Yea. We're in." He smiled.

"Awesome." I started. "You have a car right? I asked. After he nodded, I continued. "I just thought we could go down together, if you don't mind?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Yea." He said, as he pushed his hand though his hair. "That sounds good. I'll meet you by the gym when the final bell rings?" He asked.

I placed my hand on his forearm. "I'll be there." I said winking.

Dropping my hand, I opened the cafeteria door and walked in.

_Phase One Complete._

**o0o0o0o**

When the final bell rang, I slowly stood and made my way to the gym's locker room. I had to stall to give Angela and Bella time to set up what we had planned. Stripping my clothes and stepping into the showers that were provided, I quickly washed. The clothes I planned on wearing to the beach were in my bag, that were in my gym locker.

Drying off, I grabbed my bikini, tank top and shorts, and quickly dressed. Walking to the mirror, I threw my hair up into a quick pony, and put a little makeup on.

Making sure everything was packed, I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder, and walked back out into the gym.

Embry and Quil were sitting on the bleachers waiting. When they saw me, they quickly stood, and walked the few feet that separated us.

"Wow. Just. Wow!" Embry said, as his eyes roamed all over me.

"Oh. Thanks." I said. "Are you guys ready?" I asked, as I pushed the strap that started to slip, back up onto my shoulder.

"Hell, yea!" Quil yelled, as he turned and started walking towards the door. Embry and I followed quickly behind.

We made it out to the parking lot within minutes, and when we got to the car, Quil hopped into the back seat. I quickly made myself comfortable in the front passenger seat, next to Embry.

The drive to the beach was quiet, and brief. When we pulled into the lot, and Embry cut the engine, I climbed out of the car, and stripped the tank top off that I put on to cover my bathing suit top.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Embry staring, with his mouth hanging open.

_Gotcha fucker! _

Clearing my throat to get his attention, he snapped his mouth shut and lifted his eyes to mine. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded, and we started to head towards a secluded part of the beach that leads to the trails down by the trees.

We were talking quietly, while we walked, when a loud screech stopped us.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" Bella yelled, just as we made it into the trees.

"Come off of it, Bella." I said, playing the part we rehearsed. "I told you that I wanted to hang out with the guys." Stepping closer to her, I inhaled sharply. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Go to hell, bitch." She spat at me. "You fucking ditched us to hang out with them." She said, pointing towards the guys so fast that liquid sloshed out of her bottle.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bella calm down." Embry said, stepping in front of me to partially block me from Bella's attack. "There's no need to be so hostile."

Awe, how sweet.

Sighing, I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his shoulder. "Embry?" I asked.

His head turned slightly, but his eyes remained on Bella. "Yea?"

"Do you mind if we hang out with Bella and Ange?" I asked, moving my hand in small circles. "I feel really, really bad for ditching them." I pouted.

Embry sighed, and relaxed, as he turned to look at Quil. They shared some sort of silent conversation, before Quil nodded and Embry turned to look at me.

"Yea." He smiled. "We don't mind."

"Awesome!" I replied enthusiastically, as I moved to stand face to face with Bella. "Honey, I'm so sorry." I said, as I extended my arms. "Come on."

She moved into my arms, and gave me a brief hug before I pulled back. "Why don't we go and sit down, and have a few drinks?" I asked, as I pointed to their setup. "Quil? Embry?" I asked as I turned to look at them. "You both want a few drinks?"

"Fuck yea!" Quil shouted, as he fist pumped the air.

"I'll have a few." Embry smiled.

Bella glared at us all before she huffed and finally relented. "Fine." She said as she turned. "Lets go." She dropped down on the blanket that Angela was sitting on, and reached for a bottle.

Embry, Quil and myself sat down, making a small circle around a few bottles that sat in the sand in the middle.

It was uncomfortably quiet for a few moments. "Why don't we play a game?" I asked, to speed this process up a little.

"Not again, Kenda." Bella said. "Your games just end up getting us really fucking plastered, and half naked." She finished as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long gulp.

"You're already plastered." I smirked. "So shut the fuck up."

The guys were trying hard not to laugh at our crazy back and forth banter.

"I never." Angela whispered.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I never." She repeated, a little louder. "Let's play, I never."

I pretended to think about it for a moment before I replied. "I'm game." I looked at Embry. "Guys?" I asked.

They both nodded, as Bella pushed a bottle across the sand. "You two can have this bottle." She said. Pointing to the bottle in her hand, she finished "no one but me and my bitches, drink the whiskey." She lifted the bottle back and took another long gulp.

"We need glasses." Quil said, as he reached down for the bottle that Bella passed.

"Fucking pansy." Bella smirked.

I really loved that girl.

"What?" Embry asked, confused.

"Just drink it from the bottle, Dumb-ass." Bella said. She lifted her eyebrow and smirked. "Unless you can't handle it."

"N…no." Quil stuttered out. "We got this." He said as he turned to Embry and gave him a look that silently said, Bitch don't fuck this up.

"I'm first." Angela said, sitting up a little straighter. "I never tripped over thin air."

Everyone took a sip from the bottles.

"I never cussed around my parents." Bella said.

Again, everyone took a sip from their bottles.

"I was never intimate with the opposite sex." I said.

Bella, Angela and I sipped from our drinks, and Embry and Quil's jaws hit the sand, when their mouths dropped. Shaking their heads, they both inhaled sharply before Quil smirked.

"I never had a threesome."

Again the three of us girls giggled, and then took a drink. Embry and Quil shared a brief look, shivered and then sighed. It was obvious we were starting to get to them.

"I never got caught streaking." Embry said.

He and Quil both lifted their bottles, and took a long, hard, gulp.

We played for a little longer, and as the minutes passed we could see the effects of our magic taking its toll on the boys.

I felt a little bad for them.

They didn't know that the girls and I were drinking water the entire time we've been here. And, I'm also guessing, that they didn't notice the taste of the sleeping pills that were crushed earlier and poured into the liquor that they were indeed, consuming.

Sooner that we had originally thought, they were both passed out in the sand.

"Come on." Bella said, as she stood and dusted the sand from the bottom of her legs. "Let's get this over with."

Angela and I stood, and we all got to work cleaning up the 'evidence'. After the bottles were safely deposited in the back of Angela's truck, we got to work on the 'Master Plan'.

When we finished and climbed back into Angela's truck, Bella handed me her cell phone from the front seat.

"Are you sure your dad's not working tonight?" I asked, as I passed the phone from one hand to the other.

"Positive." She said, turning in her seat to look at me. "He's off with Billy, fishing."

"Here goes nothing then." I said, as I opened the phone and dialed the number.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" Came the female voice of the operator on the other end.

"Yes." I said. "You need to send someone down to First Beach in La Push…."

**o0o0o0o - Officer's Point Of View - o0o0o0o**

The emergency operator directed us to an area of First Beach that wasn't known to visitors. When we pulled into the semi-empty parking lot, we quickly made note of Embry Call's vehicle.

These boys, were known to get into a lot of trouble a few years ago. His mother had to pick him and his friends up numerous times from the station.

I parked next to his car, and grabbed my flashlight, before I climbed out.

We didn't waste time as we started moving towards the tree line. The operator dispatched, that a couple of locals were passed out in the sand.

I saw what I was looking for, pretty quickly.

Closing my eyes and counting to ten, I mentally prepared myself to get through this without losing it.

Re-opening my eyes, I glanced, again, at the scene before me.

There, laying in the sand, were two of the most infamous trouble makers. Naked. Spooning.

Embry's back was placed firmly into Quil's front. Quil's right arm was wrapped securely around Embry's waist.

"Just when you think that you've seen it all." I whispered out loud.

I inched closer to the boys, and nudged Quil's leg with my steel-toed boot.

He shifted slightly and started groaning. Nudging him again, he shifted his hips forward, and Embry started to stir.

When their eyes finally opened and focused, they glanced around for a moment before Embry jumped up.

"Officer Jenkins!." Embry screeched as he reached for his shirt. "It's not what you think." He finished as placed the shirt in front of his groin to cover himself.

"Yea. Yea." I said, as I glared at Quil. "Get up. Get dressed." I said, as I turned my back to them to give them some semblance of privacy. "We'll talk about this at the station." I continued, rubbing my temple. "And then, I'm calling your parents."

**o0o0o0o - Bella's Point Of View - o0o0o0o**

"Operation Take Down Ass Number Four And Five, successfully complete!"


	8. Chapter Eight - Pack Meeting

_**Disclaimer**_: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 8 - Pack Meeting And Realizations **

**o0o0o - Sam's Point Of View - o0o0o**

"This has got to come to an end" I whispered as I opened the back door to Paul's house, and walked towards the stairs.

Slamming his bedroom door open, I walked across his small room and shoved him in his shoulder. "Wake up." I growled. "Pack meeting. Now!"

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck Sam." He said. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight." I said, turning my back on him and walking towards the door.

The sound of him throwing himself back across his bed, halted my movement.

"Cant this wait?" He asked as he threw his arm over his eyes. "You know, some of us do need to get some sleep."

I snarled. "This can't wait." I said, as I moved to the door. "That group of She Witches got a hold of Embry and Quil tonight."

He smirked and then sat back up. "What do you mean?" He asked excitedly. "How'd they get a hold of them?"

"I'll explain it when we get to my house." I said, as I walked out the door. "Everyone's waiting. Let's go."

Paul was right behind me, in what seemed like, no time at all. He was asking questions left and right the entire way back to my house, but I ignored him.

I didn't want to have to explain the entire situation, more than once. Hell, in all honesty I was having trouble trying to figure out how in the hell they got away with not only messing with Jake, but with Quil and Embry, too.

When we made it back to my house, I quickly opened the screen door, and made my way into the living room. Shifting around everyone, I made it to my chair and sat heavily into its comfortable confines.

Glaring at Embry and Quil, who occupied the small couch on the far wall, I cleared my throat to shut everyone up, and begin the meeting. "Embry? Quil?" I asked. They lifted their heads from their hands and focused on me. "Would you like to explain what happened today?" I finished.

Embry grimaced. "Kenda wanted to go to the beach."

"And?" I prompted him to continued. "What happened?"

"We played a game?" Quil asked, pathetically.

"What game?" Jared asked, sitting up a little straighter in his position on the floor.

"I never." Embry replied, shaking his head, to dispel the memories flooding his mind.

"You were drinking?" I demanded, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes." Quil answered, looking down at his hands.

"Then?" I asked.

Embry started nudging Quil in his ribs with his elbow. "You tell him." He growled.

"Dude, it was your idea to go." Quil said, shoving his arm away. "You fucking tell him."

"Someone better tell me!" I growled.

"Ugh fine." Quil said, rubbing his eyebrow. "I don't remember much of what happened." He said, scrunching his face up, trying to remember. "We were playing a game with the girls one minute… and the next…"

"Yea?" I pushed.

He lifted his eyebrow at me. "The next minute, I woke up with someone kicking me." He shook his head and sat back against the cushions. "It was Officer Jenkins." He finished.

"And?" I asked.

"You finish, Embry." Quil said, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Fine." He said, shoving Quil's leg. "We were both naked." He said, shaking his head, mirroring Quil's actions from a few minutes ago. "Shit." He said, slamming himself back against the cushions. "Sam come on, you know what happened."

I smirked. Really, I couldn't help it. "Embry and Quil, were both, cuddling in the sand." I said, as I moved my eyes around the room to watch the expression on everyone's face shift. "The police showed up, and they were taken to the station." I finished.

Everyone burst into laughter. I tried, but failed not to join in with them. The situation was as messed up as they came. But, it was comical. You couldn't deny that.

"Stop laughing." Quil growled. "That isn't even the worst part!."

Embry elbowed Quil again, hard, and growled.

"What can be worst than being caught like that?" Paul laughed.

"Embry's mom." Quil whispered.

"What about his mom?" Paul asked. It seemed as if he was full of questions tonight.

I looked back over to Embry and Quil, and noticed that Embry was turning a very bright shade of red.

I knew what happened. I had the boys phase, so I could see for myself what transpired. And, I knew this next part was going to be extremely hard on them.

Embry sat forward, and ran his hands through his hair. "When she came to pick me up…" He started.

"Yea?" Everyone asked in unison, urging him to continue.

"She took me home, and called my grandmother over at the Makah Res." He dropped his head into his hands. "Mom told her on the phone… seeitoldyouso." He rushed out the last part, I'm sure to just get it over with.

"What was that?" Paul smirked. He knew what Embry just said; we all did. But, it seemed like Paul was enjoying the suffering that his pack mate was going through.

Embry snarled. "She said. See. I. Told. You. So." He repeated, through his teeth.

"I don't get it." Jared said. "What did she mean by that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Quil sighed. "Apparently," he started. "Embry's mom has always thought that because me and Embry were friends" He said, pointing back and forth between Embry and himself "that we were um, more?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow. "More than just friends all along." He finished, as he grimaced at the idea.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Paul said smirking. "Let me see if I get this straight." He continued. Ugh, here we go. "Embry's mom?" He lifted his brow in silent question. "Think's that you two have been seeing each other?" He dropped his head back on his shoulders as he laughed loudly. "Oh shit!" He said. "I thought Jake had it bad. I was so fucking wrong." He said, gasping for air.

"It get's worse." Embry said, apparently ready to get it all out there.

Paul stopped laughing and looked back at them. "Well?" He lifted his hand, and motioned for them to continue. "Spit it out."

"I'm going to kick your ass later, Quil." Embry glared at Quil before he turned his head to look at the room. Sighing, he continued. "Mom said, that I shouldn't be embarrassed." He lifted his hand and rubbed his temple. "She said, that if I wanted to be with…" He moved his eyes to glare at me. "This is just so wrong." He said, and then returned his attention to the rest of the room. "She said, that if I wanted to be with Quil, that she fully accepts it." He said, punching Quil in the leg. "She said she would stand by our 'relationship'." He air quoted.

He looked like he was going to be sick.

The room became so quiet; any normal person could hear crickets outside. I took my chances and glanced from face to face. They were all blank, trying to absorb what they had just heard.

Shaking my head slightly, I looked down, and began my mental countdown. Three. Two. One.

The whole room went into an uproar. Everyone was laughing hysterically; some so hard they were having trouble catching their breath. Others were holding onto their sides, as they hunched over.

Jared became quiet rather quickly, though. His eyes were moving around the room. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Guys shut up." He finally said. "Wait!"

Everyone grew quiet as they waited for whatever it was he wanted to say.

I lifted an eyebrow in silent question.

"You two were passed out?" He asked, pointing back and forth between Quil and Embry. When they nodded he continued. "Alcohol burns off really quickly in our systems." He said, as he sat back against the wall. "I can be almost positive, that by the time you two woke up, you were sober. Am I right?" He finished.

"Yea." Quil said, pushing his hand through his hair. "We were completely sober when Jenkins nudged me."

Jared lifted his eyebrow again. "Then how in the hell did the alcohol make you pass out?"

"I think that they drugged them." I cut in. Everyone turned their heads to me.

"Why would they do that?" Embry asked.

"Because of Izzy." Jake said, shaking his head and looking towards the floor.

"Who the hell is Izzy?" Quil asked.

Jake looked up and glared at Quil. "Chief Swan's daughter. Remember her?" He stopped for a second and rubbed his eyebrow. "We use to fucking torture that girl through middle school. Then she moved to Florida or some shit." He shook his head again. "The only thing I've been able to come up with, is that Izzy told Bella about how we treated her. When Bella moved here, she hooked up with Kenda. And the rest…" He finished as he dropped his eyes back down to the floor.

Something clicked when he mentioned the names.

"Jake?" I asked.

He didn't lift his head as he replied. "Yea?"

"What was Izzy's full name?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

He looked confused for a moment before speaking. "Isabella. Why?"

Paul threw himself back, and when his head hit the floor it made a loud 'thud' sound. "Holy mother fuck." He said as he brought his hands to cover his eyes. "Why the fuck didn't I see it before." He ranted. "Jesus she was right, we are so fucking dense." He sat back up and ran his hands through his hair. "She had it right all along, and now it makes sense." He lifted his eyes and moved them from person to person as he continued his tirade. "Who the hell is next?… God, she's so fucking hot though." He said and then it was as if the car beams clicked onto high. "Shit… imprint… Kenda too… revenge…"

"Explain!" Jared said, shoving Paul's leg to stop him from rambling.

Paul stopped and smirked. I really think he's losing his mind.

"Everyone needs to stay on guard." He said. "And I mean everyone." He glanced at everyone briefly.

"Why?" Seth said, as he sat up a little straighter.

"Because, little Izzy's come out to play." Paul sang with a huge smile.

Everyone was looking at Paul like he grew another head. To save the trouble of trying to force it out of him, I decided to pick up the slack of his fucked up mind.

"You guys don't see it?" I asked. Minus Paul, they all shook their heads, no.

"Izzy? Bella? Isabella. They're both the same girl." I finished.

All of their mouths dropped momentarily, as this revelation sunk in. I'm honestly not surprised.

"How in the hell?" Quil started, shaking his head back and forth. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing." Paul said, and I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you mean, nothing?" I inquired.

"We act like we don't know." He said, smirking. "It would probably make it worse anyways. I'm sure that's why she didn't want anyone to know in the first place."

He had a point. "That's true." I said. "We need to keep a very close eye on them."

Paul nodded before standing up. "Stick together." He said, pointing at everyone. "Watch each other's backs, and don't agree to go anywhere alone with _any_ of them." He smirked again. "If you do, it's your own ass."

"Sounds good." I said, standing from my chair. "Alright everyone, get home. There's school tomorrow." I started walking towards the door. "And remember, she's still Bella. We're not to let her know, that we know that, she's Izzy."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement, as they walked out of the door. After I shut it behind Quil, and turned, I came face to face with Paul.

"Yea?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I think I'm liking her more and more." He said, chuckling.

"Why is that?" I asked.

I knew she was his imprint. But, it still kind of confused me on how this whole mess could excite him even more.

"Because, I think I've finally met my match." He laughed. "I honestly cant wait until she decides to play one on me." He said as he opened the door, and stepped out onto the porch.

"Yea, well." I started. Raising my hand I rubbed my eyebrow. "I'm not saving your ass if you provoke her to do something stupid."

"No need too." He said as he backed up towards the stairs. "And, that's all I'm going to do." He finished.

"What?" I asked.

"Provoke her." He turned and then ran down the three stairs and into the woods.

"Dumb ass!" I muttered, when he disappeared into the trees.

I shut the door quietly and moved to sit on the couch. Closing my eyes and laying my head back, I began to re-run everything that we'd ever done to Isabella. We were cruel. Really fucking cruel. Then it hit me.

Snapping my eyes open, I rushed out. "Oh shit! I'm on her list too."


End file.
